Confectionery
by Awesome Anonymous
Summary: :Sasuke/Hinata: After a night of "fun", Hinata wakes up next to a man she's always hated: Sasuke Uchiha. Yet, they're in the same bed, with wedding rings, and he refuses to give her a divorce. What is a girl to do?
1. Prologue: The Infamous Hangover

_Oh yeah!_

_This is going to be good._

_[devilish smirk]_

* * *

><p>Why was it so cold?<p>

It was very breezing, indeed. Hinata just wanted to grab more covers and shield herself from this uncomfortable wind! There must have been a window open somewhere, and that was quite strange; she never left her windows open. She lived alone and in the city. It terrified her to even think of someone breaking in, so she just stuck with electric heat and air condition. Hinata cradled her body, feeling those goose bumps on her skin and rubbed over them like as if they were braille. She wished she had another comforter!

Where was this damn air coming from!

She was getting chillier by the second, and she grabbed onto the sheets she laid on.

And like a wish, warmth engulfed her.

Ah, yes! This was what she called freedom from the harsh cold. She felt this peculiar sensation wrap around her and immediately accepted it. The balminess had a heated core in which she snuggled herself in. Now, this was more like it!

The warmth tightened its grip.

Mostly around her chest.

Hinata frowned a little to herself with a wrinkled brow. Things were getting a bit too hot — and clusterphobic — so she needed some air.

And space?

"I thought you were cold?" a playful voice whispered.

Oh gracious.

She was too afraid to even open her eyes! Her heart beat faster with every second after hearing this stranger's voice! She was very much single, no roommates; she lived in a damn condo — what the hell was going on? Her heart froze at a deep, eerie chuckle.

She sat up so quickly and completely ignored the cold air.

Daringly, Hinata looked at the outsider.

Just seeing her made him smirk with bliss. He missed those broad eyes and that gaping mouth.

The creepy smirk grew.

"Good morn—oomph!"

"Aaaah!"

She held her shaky hands in each other after palming the man in the face.

Disregarding his grunts of agony, she pulled her hair with clenched teeth.

What the hell?

* * *

><p><em>Whoa. I think you broke his nose, Hinata. . .<em>

_..._

_Oh well!_

_See you in three days :]_

_(Reviews, Favs, Alerts: Appreciated)_


	2. High School Suitehearts

_So, where were we?_

_Oh, yeah! She palmed him._

_Good times~_

* * *

><p>To set the record straight, she needed to clarify a few things.<p>

She was single.

She was a workaholic.

She hated guys — _especially_ a certain one from high school.

Listen, she's all for forgiving people and whatnot, but this guy took it too far.

Like, _really_ far.

All throughout high school, Hinata Hyuga was a — to put it bluntly — reject. She didn't have any friends — _any_ friends — and nobody liked her. But this was only through high school. She had plenty of friends in elementary and middle school! They all carried over to each grade, even to her first year in high school — but that ended in a week or two. She couldn't really remember. Not that she wanted to remember her three years of hell anyway. She avoided all conversations about that place.

"Did you ever go to prom?"

She would walk out of the room.

"Pep rallies were fun!"

She sighed and eased away.

Yeah, pep rallies were really fun — for people who had friends.

Actually, now that she thought about it she hated pep rallies regardless. Sasuke and his friends used to sit around her, always hitting her with those mini pompoms. Well, his friends just laughed. He was the only one hitting her. It felt like he was always the only one hitting her.

Oh, Sasuke Uchiha, how she hated him so..._much_!

To make a long story short, Sasuke was her personal bully the whole time in hell — well, high school. It was the oddest thing too; how he started the torture. The entire event, how it happened, still confused her until this day. Though, she really didn't like thinking about it.

It started with a pool party. Her two best friends — _at the time_ — Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno, threw a pool party a week before the tenth grade year started. Everyone was invited, but of course the most anticipated guest was _the_ Sasuke Uchiha! The three best friends had a huge crush on him and all they ever wanted was for him to notice them. What's more, they got their wish! Well, one of them did anyways. That day, Ino noticed that Sasuke wasn't giving just anyone his attention.

"Hinata," she said, "I think...Sasuke is looking at you."

Sakura folded her arms. "He's looking over _here_."

She shook her head. "No. I'm pretty sure he's looking at just her."

Hinata went red from excitement! Was this true? She glanced over to where he and his friends were standing and looked away at making eye contact. Oh goodness, she was about to faint. This must have been the greatest moment of her life. Hinata has liked this boy since kindergarten, but he never paid her any attention. Hell, she didn't even think he knew she existed. Well, he knows now! She put both hands on her cheeks at the dreamy thought of them together forever!

"I think you should go talk to him," Ino cheered.

"R-really?"

She nodded and Sakura shrugged with a small smile.

Hinata swallowed air, got some courage, and began walking over to the boy of her dreams!

Now, ten years later, Hinata wished she had just left that as a fantasy.

Her entire march across the pool was breathtaking. Sasuke had his dazzling eyes on her the entire time with a blank look on his face. Without tripping over air, she finally made it to her destination and almost collapsed from just breathing in his air. This was the happiest moment of her life.

For the record, Hinata wasn't wearing a bathing suit like most people. She had on shorts with a tee for the reason that she didn't like the way she looked in a bathing suit; she really just came to support her friends. Back then, she wondered if that was why Sasuke was just staring at her with a vacant face even when she was right in front of him.

Again, she mustered up courage!

And, _again_, Hinata wished she left him alone that day.

The then freshman smiled sheepishly at the boy in front of her.

"H-hi, Sasuke—"

Just then, he pushed her into the pool.

Since everyone started laughing she didn't know where to look besides up at the cruel Prince Charming.

His malicious smirk evolved with every second that passed of her staring at him.

After that, she lost friends, dignity, and almost sanity.

However, she was very grateful that the teasing lightened up as the long years went on. Yet, they never ceased entirely. And it all ended on that faithful day in their last year in hell — um, high school. It started as the torments usually did: him and his friends cornering her in the hallway.

But this was different.

Sasuke's face stayed impassive. She was shocked at his question.

"Want to go out with me?"

Besides being even more perplexed at his serious face, insecurity really reared its ugly head as his friends snickered under their breaths. Nonetheless, he looked so serious — he couldn't be! After all these years of torture? He was just teasing her. Plus, how could she see him that way after all he's done to her. Yes, he was cute, but a cold heart and a hot body just don't mix! And after his next stunt, she would hate him forever. She didn't know that he would have done it differently, but he was only at the mere age of seventeen.

Plus, he thought she was going to reject him.

When she opened her mouth to speak he scoffed and his cronies laughed loudly.

He replied at her stunned expression. "You're a joke."

And what he said next stuck with her until this day.

"You're too plain for anyone to date."

And that was the main plot of her high school career.

She still can't believe Sasuke called her ugly.

Really! Why would he say that? That wasn't even necessary!

So now she was a guy-hating workaholic.

At least she had friends, dignity, and sanity!

Almost.

"Hey, Hinata." She looked up at the blonde knocking at her office door.

Temari smirked. "Let's go out tonight."

Um, no.

She ended up going anyway.

Hinata wasn't a big fan of clubs. They were too crowded, nastily humid, and they bored her, truly. The only reason why she went was because she didn't want to lose her friends. If she went another year without friends, that leap off a bridge was calling her name.

"Hinata!"

She turned around to the vague yell coming from her friend, Tenten. Why was the music playing so loud?

Tenten smiled. "Are you having fun?"

Um, no! How could she in this atrocity?

"Yes... Well, a little."

"Come on!" She started pulling on her arm. "Let's dance."

Hinata smiled uneasily. "Actually, Tenten, I...I think I'll just go sit down."

"At the bar?" Tenten grinned. "Can you order me a drink? I'll be over in a second."

She felt like that one person who holds bags while everyone else gets on the roller coaster.

Hinata preferred it this way though. She didn't like dancing that much. It...just wasn't for her. Guys get too grabby, and she gets too uncomfortable. She liked it this way: sitting at the bar — alone — and ordering drinks, though she didn't drink alcohol occasionally. Yeah, this was the life!

And that was sarcasm.

She ignored, or tried to ignore, everyone who came and went. Although no one was bothering her.

"Hey, sweetness!" a guy said to the girl _next_ to her.

"Wanna dance!" a different guy said to her.

_Her_, meaning a girl next to Hinata.

She felt a bit mortified.

"A beer and something for her."

Great, another overlook on her part! She was about to never come to these singles lounges ever again.

Until a red apple martini appeared in front of her!

Yes! Finally!

She went red in the cheeks and turned to the guy to thank him.

"Thank y...yo...no."

Sasuke smirked at her stuttering. She must be really glad to see him!

That was _not_ sarcasm.

"I can't believe you actually come to these places."

What? He was here too!

"No..." That's all she could get out.

Why was this happening?

She thought he was gone forever!

He took a sip of his beer and pointed at her glass with his index.

"That's _yours_."

He was such an egotistical asshole! Like she didn't know!

"NO...!"

He cocked an eyebrow.

"You're strange."

Man, he loved her.

Wow, she hated him!

"I...I have to go!" she announced. "T-thanks for the—"

He stopped her by grabbing her hand. She stared at him with disbelief and he gave her his usual nonchalant expression.

"Sit," he said.

No! She refused!

Hinata ended up sitting back down.

Damn him.

Sasuke got more comfortable in the bar stool and turned towards her. Hinata continued to avert her eyes, from her lap to the floor — to all of her friends dancing, leaving her there to rot. Why? Could this night get anymore worse? Sasuke Uchiha, the unwavering stain on her past, was sitting right next to her after seven long years and giving her that smirk he always showed before his consistent harassments. Oh lord — she needed a drink. He bit at his bottom lip when she picked up the drink he ordered her and guzzled it. She was amazing!

"What do you do now?" he asked.

"Mm." She finished downing the glass. She shakily looked at him. "I'm...I'm a counselor."

She saw he was a little confused. "A guidance counselor."

She did it to save children from people like him.

He nodded with realization and sustained that smirk for her.

"Impressive," he said smoothly.

To be honest, he wasn't that amazed.

Hinata watched him as he inched to the edge of his seat just to lean closer and place his hand on her thigh. With distaste, she looked at his hand before giving him a stern look. His smirk widened. Quickly, she pushed his hand away from her. She didn't want him to ever touch her again.

His smirk fell, but he abruptly let out a low chuckle.

"You're tense," he wheedled.

Oh my, she was still here. She needed another drink.

So, that one drink turned into two — then five to half of six. Now she was laughing for no reason and he was just watching her with delight. Sasuke even had to take her to a table because every five seconds it looked like she was about to fall off that stool. Although, on his part, it was a wonderful move. The girl kept falling all over him. She was _completely_ wasted! Every second he got, he inched towards her and Sasuke was sure she didn't notice. Or even cared at this point.

So, like a persistent fellow, he tried again.

Hinata abruptly stopped laughing and became genuinely flushed when she felt his hand on her bare thigh again. Her heart started racing and she gulped. She didn't know what he was doing and definitely didn't know how to feel at this moment. He chuckled at her expression and she started a restless giggle when she felt his hand rise under her skirt. Her laugh got louder as she nervously grabbed his hand. He smirked wickedly before yanking her towards him.

"Oh!"

A couple of silly laughs came from the now dim girl who had fallen in her old classmate's lap. She looked up at him and gave him a blithe smile. Sasuke originally had a confident look on his face but it was gone now — replaced with a dry mouth and hazy eyes when she started to put pressure on his lap to get closer to his face. He licked his lips with colored cheeks, seeing her move closer and closer to him with focus dominating her. He gulped with anxiety.

Tenten and Temari reached the bar but didn't find their friend. They looked from each end, but still no trace of her.

Not until they looked over at occupied tables, and there she was.

Making out with some guy.

"Good for her, I suppose," Temari commented cockily.

And after that, they must have gone to the nearest grand hotel.

Hinata bit at her nails frantically.

"Calm down—oomph!"

"Ah!" she screamed as she elbowed him in the side.

Hinata ignored his pain at all the thoughts rushing through her head — this is exactly why she didn't wear skirts. Sasuke struggled to sit back up as he held his aching stomach. Now both his stomach **_and_** face hurt! What was her problem? He plainly scooted away from her and gave her an intense look, gripping his stomach harder.

"Ow," he muttered angrily.

"Oh!" She hurriedly turned to him. "I'm sorry!"

Wait — why the hell was she apologizing? He got her drunk!

She thinks.

"What...happened?"

Hinata blushed when she caught him looking her up and down.

She used the covers to hide her practically naked body.

"_What?_"

Frustrated, he folded his arms at her horror.

"Nothing happened," he droned.

He almost rolled his eyes at her long exhale.

To be honest, he didn't like her that way.

"We got married," he mumbled.

"Wha-WHAT!"

His eyebrows rose at her scream. It made him smirk.

"It was a joke."

She nearly choked on air as he got up from the bed.

"S-Sasuke," she said, "please don't...do that."

He breathed out a laugh and quickened his pace at a beeping sound going off. It caught her attention, so she looked to see what it was — but instantly covered her eyes when she saw him only in his underwear. She tried to steady her breathing to keep herself from getting _too_ flustered. Sasuke saw this and smirked to himself. Hinata removed her hand when she didn't hear ruffling anymore or the beeping noise. He was looking at a beeper, straight-faced.

Was he a doctor?

"I have to go," he said quickly.

"Um...okay." Good. Leave her — _forever_!

He showed a cocky smile at that relieved expression. "I work at the Sato Hospital."

She doesn't care.

However, he thought she should.

He put on his jacket, slid his beeper in his pocket, and began exiting the room. She took a breather but he turned around.

"Hinata," he called. She looked up at him. "I lied."

She blinked with puzzlement. "What do you mean?"

Uh, she hated that smirk of his.

It grew. "We _did_ get married."

She watched him impassively as he closed the door, looked at her left hand, and passed out.

And that was the reason why she _would_ care.

* * *

><p><em>Wow. Hinata's inwardly cold in this...<em>

_[the way it should be!]_

_Sasuke goes to singles clubs? [creepy...]_

_See you in a week :]_

_[Tell Me What You Think! You: Presses Review Button]_


	3. Homecoming!

_You know, Hinata, you should just..._

_Oh, never mind._

_Thanks for all the reviews/alerts/favs!_

* * *

><p>"Excuse me."<p>

Hinata was being thrown from side to side by the busy people rushing in the hospital. What was with this place? She has never been to a hospital so busy in her life!

"Um, excuse me," Hinata tried to call again. The receptionist was ignoring her. "Do you—"

"Hold on, miss," the girl said, and went back to playing Solitaire on the computer.

Hinata sighed to herself and looked around at all the active nurses and doctors. She was looking for Sasuke and hopefully she would find him. These divorce papers weren't going to sign themselves! It was embarrassing enough to even think of being married to that goblin, so after she regained consciousness Hinata rushed to get divorce papers to end the cruelty that was committed last night. And she didn't even remember it! How could he just stand there and watch her say yes to something that she obviously didn't want!

Actually, she could picture him doing that, and smirking too.

"Miss," the receptionist said. "Did you need something?"

Hinata turned to her and clinched the documents in her hand. "Yes, do you know where I can find—"

"Hinata."

She turned around and saw that monster.

She was starting to sweat. "S-Sasuke..."

He was smirking, but stopped when he saw papers in her hand.

"Wait—Sasuke!" she called. He was walking away from her. How rude!

"You came," he said, walking even faster.

She frowned as she followed. Why wouldn't she? She was trapped in a marriage she desperately didn't want, plus he paid the hotel to kick her out before the check out time. She shook off the fact that she was running out of breath and that he was ignoring her to the highest extent. _What an ass_. Hinata felt herself starting to stumble and wobble progressively as she and Sasuke traveled the lengthy hospital. He continued to overlook and talk to every other nurse that walked by. So he _was_ a doctor. That was very impressive.

And that would be the only compliment he would ever get from her.

"Sasuke!" Hinata whined for practically the sixth time.

Sasuke was talking to — well, insulting — an intern at the time. He told the inferior to wait.

"What do you want?" he asked very irritated.

Hinata watched him face her with folded arms. She noticed he had on reading glasses and didn't remember when he even had the chance to put them on (most likely when she was cut off by that gurney). She's never seen him with glasses on before and, to be honest, they flattered his eyes; they made the crimson look more striking.

Second and _last_ compliment, but she would never tell that one to his face.

She shook it off. "Sasuke, I need you to sign—"

He cut her off with a gesture of the finger when a guy called his name. Hinata sighed with Sasuke again turning his back to her to talk to another person. The man handed him a clipboard and before she knew it, Sasuke reviewed the papers while he walked off — again.

He couldn't warn her at least?

"Sasuke, wait!" She stumbled over something trailing after.

So damn busy!

And everyone wanted to speak to this man! Why? She didn't — but was forced to.

Sasuke signed off the paper and passed it off to an older man walking by.

"Take this to room 306," he said. The man nodded.

Hinata just happened to be in the way.

"I'm sorry," she yelled softly.

The guy stopped and scowled. "Damn, get out of the way!"

She frowned and Sasuke noticed.

"Hey."

The man turned to his superior and saw Sasuke glaring. He watched him glance at the timid girl next to him.

"Oh," he said fearfully, "I'm sorry...about that."

Sasuke shook his head. How dare he yell at her like that!

He walked off, again, without — _again!_ — warning her. She followed.

"Sasuke, please!" she said. "I just need your—"

He turned around quickly, the outcome being Hinata bumping into him. He folded his arms and glared softly.

"Do I come to your job and bother you?" he asked.

Hinata was confused. "I...I... But Sasuke, you never—"

"Answer the question."

She actually thought about it and bit her lip.

Oh no.

"Um, no...you don't."

His face relaxed and he smirked at her with a pat on her head.

That was degrading.

She felt her purse shuffle.

"I get a break in two hours; we can have lunch."

He walked off leaving her just standing there in shock.

x-x-x

And now they were having lunch.

For the first and _last_ time!

"All I need is for you to sign," she said happily.

He just stared at her.

"And that's all I need!"

He continued to stare at her while he ate his salad. This was _not_ a good idea — having lunch with her. All he wanted was to spend some time with his wife — man, he was excited about that — but she kept talking and it was annoying him; he was also getting bored. He felt bad for being annoyed but she just wouldn't shut up about this divorce crap! Was she crazy? They were happily married!

"Here you go." Hinata smiled while handing him the papers and a pen.

Sasuke sighed, looked at his wristwatch, and signed the dotted lines nonchalantly. He showed a small smile at Hinata beaming.

Then slipped something into her handbag.

"I'll see you later," he said before leaving her at the table.

She gave him a weird look. What the hell was he talking about? She was free! _FREE!_

Hugging the documents to her chest, she left and rushed to get rid of this thing.

But she should've known she wasn't that lucky.

"Um, _Mrs. Uchiha_, you're not married to Kiba Inuzuka..."

Make it stop!

She wanted to find the closest bridge...

Hinata got into her car feeling quite humiliated. That bastard signed off a totally different name besides his own! Why would he do that? Couldn't he see that this was the mistake of all mistakes and doesn't he want to get rid of it? Shit, what she really wanted was to get this thing mutually annulled, but, _apparently_, he wouldn't agree to that. She had to try though! Her sanity depended on it! Hinata reached into her pocketbook and fished out her phone, surprisingly seeing a tag attached to it.

It had an address, number, and smiley face on it.

Wow, could he get any lamer?

She keyed in the number, hoping it was his, but the name "Hubby" popped up — and she automatically knew it was him. For one, she never had that _name_ in her phone before, and two, the picture assigned to it was of him winking. She ignored the fact that her life was terrible and called the fiend.

He didn't answer.

What the hell, Sasuke!

Regrettably, she went to the address and when she saw it, it was a beautiful house: in a prefect neighborhood and had perfect paneling. Certainly this creature didn't live in such a magnificent place! But guess who opened the front door when she knocked on it?

Sasuke smirked at her. "Welcome home."

She frowned as he let her in. No, Sasuke. This was **_not_** her home. Why would he say such a thing? Hinata stopped when he grabbed her arm. She noticed he wasn't smirking anymore and was giving her a sour look. What was his problem?

He glared at her. "You look terrible."

Her jaw dropped. _What!_

"Yo."

Hinata was still taken aback by her spouse's insult. Goodness, it was like high school all over again.

"Hinata..." Sasuke sighed after shaking his head. "This is Kakashi."

"Hi," he said happily and put his hand out. "Looks like we'll be neighbors."

"Oh..."

Hinata warily shook his hand. What was going on? They would be neighbors? She didn't live here! What was Sasuke putting into these people's unfortunate minds! Lies, obviously. She showed a shaky smile at the man before looking at Sasuke, who was huffing and puffing with folded arms. He was such a baby. He looked very irritated. _Oh_, was it the way she was dressed? Since she looked _so_ awful, was he embarrassed? What a downright asshole!

"This house is amazing!" A girl came out of the kitchen and smiled at the newcomers. "Hello, my name is—"

"It's time for you two to leave," Sasuke announced.

Kakashi stared indifferently. "But we just—"

"Leave."

The girl cleared her throat and smiled at Hinata. "Well, we'll talk—"

"_Now._"

Sasuke furrowed his brow at the two retreating adults, tapping his foot arrogantly with his arms folded. Hinata frowned as he slammed the door on the heels of their feet.

"Ow!" Kakashi screamed.

"Shut up," Sasuke scolded.

Wow. How much of a dick could someone be? This was amazingly unbelievable!

Hinata sighed thinking about what had happened in the past few hours. It would be a sin for her to be married to something so bitchy for a whole day. She had to admit though, this house was beautiful. Too bad she was married to a troll. Hinata frowned again when she heard a deep sigh coming from her husband — she hated that. She tilted her head at seeing his back facing her.

"Sasuke," she said, "is something wr—"

He quickly swooped around and hugged her.

She dropped her handbag. Her mouth was dry and she felt her heart beat against her chest.

"S-Sasuke?"

He pulled away and she was surprised to see a real smile. She didn't think monsters had that ability.

His smile turned to a satisfying smirk. He missed her _so_ much! These last seven years have been torture.

Hinata wrapped her hands around herself and pressed her lips together as he went to pick something off of the table. She felt her body shaking and her cheeks heating up. Why would he do that? Damn, he was so freakishly handsome! It was a shame such an attitude was attached to a wickedly hot guy. It seemed no matter how evil he clearly was he made her melt from his touch! Sasuke turned around with the layered paper in his hand and arched his eyebrow seeing Hinata nervously looking at her feet with a flushed face. He chuckled lowly — she was adorable. Wow, he couldn't wait to hit that!

Hinata came back to her senses when he presented the documents in his hand.

"Sign," he said.

She gulped, trying to both calm her heart rate and mind.

"What is this—"

"Divorce papers."

Her ears perked at the first word. He smiled crookedly when she sparkled.

"R-really?"

He nodded slowly and handed her a pen. And, damn, was she ready to sign! However, she stopped herself at the small lettering. Sasuke glared and showed a scowl.

"What?" he asked, tone crossed.

She looked to her feet.

"I..."

Then, he realized.

Sasuke tilted his head thoughtlessly. "You don't believe me," he confirmed.

No, she really didn't.

"Trust me," he said smirking.

"But...earlier—"

"It was a joke," he said, "I'm not joking now."

She gripped the pen and let her scared eyes try to get a good glimpse of the paper to even see the words "divorce," or "separate."

Sasuke glared at her and snatched away the paper.

"Sign before I change my mind."

"Okay!" She took the papers and signed quickly — terrified of course. Before she could even glance at her signature, Sasuke snagged the paper away from her hands. He gave the document a quick once-over and made sure he could read her name on the carbon copies. He nodded and Hinata began to smile hesitantly.

"So...we can get this—"

"No," he said simply and put on a matter-of-fact look on at her surprised face.

"No?" she repeated with big eyes. "W-what?"

He shrugged. "I lied."

Why was he always lying to her? This was an unhealthy relationship!

Ew. She just referred to herself being in a relationship with Sasuke.

"I don't understand," Hinata whined. She was about to cry! "But I just...I already signed—"

"Hey, HINATA!"

She jumped at the loud scream and clung to Sasuke when she saw a strange figure jump out of nowhere at her. She took a deep breath and looked at the man who just called her name and obviously scared her on purpose. Oh no — Hinata shakily frowned at the brunette standing in front of her.

Kiba grinned at her. "Remember me?"

Um, hell yeah she remembered him. He was, in retrospect, Sasuke's clone! Well, he wasn't as bad as Sasuke, but he was Satan's number two. He was the main one who fed Sasuke's vicious influence towards her. Seeing Kiba Inuzuka was almost as bad as seeing Sasuke — but not all the way. For clarification, Hinata _knew_ Sasuke Uchiha was one of the most horrifying people on the planet.

With hotness attached to him.

And for more clarification, she was not — in any possible way — attracted to him!

Not at all.

Nope.

_Seriously_.

Hinata tightened her clutches over Sasuke's sleeve when Kiba began to snicker at her. She looked up at Sasuke, who was starting to chuckle as well.

She blinked with confusion. "W-what?"

Kiba shook his head at her with a smile and said to Sasuke, "I can't believe that actually worked."

"Of course it did," he sneered arrogantly.

Hinata remained confused — until she felt Sasuke's arm around her waist pull her closer towards him. She uncomfortably pushed herself away from him. This was unreal! Did he really make Kiba scare her so she would latch on to him?

Kiba smirked. "Did she sign the paper?"

Sasuke nodded and handed the document to him. Kiba smiled.

"Go do it now," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, yeah!" Kiba snorted with closed eyes. "I'm on it."

Sasuke frowned and Hinata couldn't take her eyes off of the paper now in Kiba's hand.

"What..." Hinata didn't know if she wanted to know. "Where are you taking that?"

"Huh?" Kiba gave her an aloof look then followed her eyes. "Oh, I'm taking this to work."

"What...what for?" Her heart was ferociously pounding.

"To sell your place."

"WHAT?" she screamed.

Sasuke and Kiba grimaced at the thought of earlier. "It was supposed to be a surprise," Kiba grumbled, "but Sasuke couldn't sell without permission."

"But...where will I—"

"Here," Sasuke scolded as if that was obvious.

No! He was insane!

And he was — for her!

She shook her head, unnerved. "Please, Kiba! Give that to me...!"

"Can't," he sang with a grin. "Already have a buyer and they love your condo."

"But...but!" She gave Sasuke a pleading look, hoping he wouldn't be this cruel. But he was just smirking at her like he did when he tortured her. Go figure.

No, she refused to believe it! They just got married last night!

"You found a buyer that quick?"

"He's a real estate broker," Sasuke explained.

"And a damn good one!" Kiba added.

Hinata grabbed her chest. This wasn't real! It couldn't be real!

"Oh," Kiba said, "do you guys need help unpacking her things?"

"No. It's fine," Sasuke said.

What the hell! Maybe she didn't hear him right.

"My...things!" Hinata shrieked.

Kiba nodded. "We picked them up earlier."

"How...how did you...I—"

"My father gave us a search warrant," Sasuke said.

When she looked at the two men in front of her, she saw the sinister looks on their faces. What was wrong with them! Hinata started hyperventilating.

"Well, I'm leaving, then," Kiba said. "And Hinata!"

She snapped out of her hell. Wait, she's still in it.

He smirked. "Congratulations."

Sasuke sighed when Kiba left. He turned to his pale wife and unashamedly asked, "What do you want to eat?"

Her eyes followed him to the kitchen. Oh lord, she felt like she was getting an ulcer. Hinata realized she needed to just calm down and think this whole thing through — but he wouldn't let her! He made her so nervous and everything he's doing to her was very, _very_ stressful. Does he like torturing her that much? What did she do to deserve this — to deserve him! Hinata ignored the upcoming headache and walked into...the amazing kitchen. It was huge and it had an island. Kiba must have picked this out. She didn't want to admit that he had taste, but she'd rather admit to that than admitting to Sasuke picking out something beautiful with his ugly soul.

Hinata sighed. She could do this!

"Sasuke," she said confidently, "I...I won't be staying here."

He smirked at her little sprout of bravery. How cute. "Really?" he said mockingly.

"I think..." She shook her head. "I'm going to stay with one of my friends."

"Who?"

"Um, Tenten...or Temari."

He cockily leaned against the counter behind him. "You can't," he said.

"What?"

He raised his brow. "Aren't they married...?"

"Yes, but..." She paused. "Sasuke...how did you know that?"

He showed that oh so cunning smirk. "They come to the hospital."

She frowned. He looked at their files! Wasn't that against some doctor's code or something? And he knew they were her friends before she even said anything! How the hell — did this guy have insiders on everything!

"You'll just be a nuisance," he scorned.

No — well, maybe. She really didn't want anyone knowing she was married to this corruption in truth. Hinata sighed.

"Oh...okay," she said for now. His smirk widened.

"Now, answer my question," he said. "What do you want to eat?"

"Sasuke," she breathed out, "I...don't really want to go out—"

"I wouldn't take you out looking like that," he said.

"Wha—WHAT?"

"You look terrible."

Not this again!. "But—"

"I said this already."

_Really?_ Because she didn't notice the insult before. Oh no, that was just overlooked!

"I'll take you out tomorrow."

"Sasuke," she protested, "I...I don't need new clothes. Mine are...fine."

He shook his head and folded his arms. "Fine."

"And I—what?" She was bedazzled! "F-fine?"

"You don't have to get new clothes." He felt agitated that he had to explain himself.

She smiled at him, and she was ready to express gratitude! "Thank you..."

He shrugged. "A week."

"A week? For what?"

"I brought over seven outfits."

"Wait...you mean when you moved my things?" He nodded. "But...what about—"

"They're gone."

"Gone!"

"Yes," he said.

"But...why would you do that?"

"You should thank me," he snorted. "It's enough to last you the week."

"But—"

Hinata started hyperventilating again. He ignored her and picked up the takeout menu he was reading before.

"So," he said, "what do you want to eat?"

* * *

><p><em>Damn! Sasuke's a tricky bastard, isn't he?<em>

_Sasuke took a picture of himself? Winking!_

_[That's an awkward sight...]_

_See you in a week :]_

_[Let me know what you like! And all that good jazz~]_


	4. Insane Crush

_Thanks, guys, for all the reviews and favs!_

_Glad you like it :]_

…_glad you know that Sasuke's a tool!_

_**[BURN!]**_

* * *

><p>And look! They're having their first argument.<p>

"Get in there," he snapped.

Hinata sank deeper into the couch with a pensive expression on her face. She, waveringly, shook her head. This situation may get too unstable if she said the word "no" directly. Sasuke growled to himself, looking away and angrily folding his arms with a fit of temper. This was implausible! She was being overdramatic and difficult. But, to be honest, he was a little thrilled. They were fighting! That means she's acclimatizing to this relationship! But really, he was pissed off. If he had to, he'd tie her down to the bed — and that was a nice thought.

And, yes, they were arguing about sleeping arrangements.

He glared at her when she didn't move after a minute. She frowned in the form of a pout and folded her arms.

"Sasuke," she said softly, "I'll just sleep on the couch..."

"No, you won't," he argued with furrowed eyebrows.

She could see he was _very_ angry.

"You seem angry..."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Really? Did she just figure that out for him because he had _**no idea**_!

"We..." She bit her lip. "We should get to bed."

Just when he thought things were going his way — like they usually do — Hinata began to unfold the damn comforter and prop up her pillow on the sofa. She even had the nerve to get under the covers and start to lie down!

"Get up," Sasuke demanded. "_Now_."

She sighed. Why couldn't he just give up? "Sasuke, I—"

"Fine."

Hinata suppressed a smile as she hid her face. Finally!

But she spoke too soon when he sat on her legs.

"Sasuke!" she whimpered. "What are you—"

"I hope you feel very uncomfortable," he said with an evil look, arms folded once again.

Ugh, he was like a child! "Sasuke, please—"

"You have two options," he started simply, "sleep with me or not at all."

Her jaw dropped. "But...but...I have work a-and—"

"Do you want to sleep or not?"

She pouted. "Don't...don't you have to go to work tomorrow too?"

He smirked. "I'll sleep better this way."

Well, that was comforting. She felt her face scrunch up into a grimace. This wasn't happening, was it? Her life, it couldn't get this bad, could it? And the answer to those questions were answered when she pitifully watched Sasuke's smug-looking face as he grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her to the bedroom — _their_ bedroom in his mind. He basically shoved her into the room with the _single_ queen-sized bed. Her face contorted looking at her prison for the night. Sasuke's face presented a leer, closing the door behind his back and slyly locking the door.

"W-what was that?" she nervously asked.

He shrugged innocently walking passed her and started pulling his shirt off over his head. She covered her eyes with both hands.

"Sasuke!"

"What?" He was annoyed and narrowed his eyes at her. "You already saw me naked."

"SASUKE!" Hinata buried herself in her sweating palms hearing him laugh. "Please...don't do that."

He ignored her and went for the dresser. Hinata peeked between her fingers showing her flushed face slightly. Her eyes widened at seeing that selfish man's ass: up in the air while he bent over looking for something in the drawer, pants on only. Her vision was covered when white cotton was thrown towards her.

"Stop staring at me," he scolded. He folded his arms as she took the shirt off her head. "Pervert."

Hinata frowned, her hatred for him boiling once again. She would ignore that.

"What is this for?" she asked.

"For you to sleep in."

"But...I already have—"

"No you don't."

"I...don't?"

"Stop repeating me," he said. "It's annoying."

"You...Sasuke, you throw out my pajamas!"

He cocked his eyebrow. She seemed very specific. "The flannel ones?"

She nodded. He grimaced.

"Put on the shirt."

So, he did. He could have said yes!

She covered her face with the tee when he dropped his pants. "Sasuke...I need pants."

"No, you don't."

"Sasuke...!"

"You'll get hot."

"W-what?" She shook her head. "I'll be—"

"Put the shirt on." He plopped on the bed. "I'm tired."

She cut her eyes over at him as he got under the covers. She took the one second he looked away and switched her shirt for his. If he was so tired then maybe he should have just left her alone on the couch! Hinata inhaled deeply and got a good whiff of his cologne. Damn, that smelt good! It was like ecstasy on speed and crack — with a hint of manly berry. She felt her head start to spin and quickly sat on the bed. Sasuke smirked at her as she held her head and was breathing out of her mouth. She must like his cologne — and she must like it _a lot_.

"Stop."

Hinata halted her actions of getting under the comforter and saw him staring at her with eyebrows closing in. What was his problem? This is what he wanted! Was he not happy even when he got his way? Ugh, he was such a nuisance.

"W-what?" Hinata asked.

"Take off your pants."

She bit at her gum. He was really insane, wasn't he? "Sasuke, you wouldn't—"

"Take them off," he said slowly.

"I...don't want to."

That fire she saw in his eyes and the way his heart was pounding said one thing: it was another argument.

"Now...!"

"Sasuke, I—"

"I'll take them off if you don't."

"Please, don't touch me."

"Then take them off."

"I...can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm cold!"

"You're lying!"

"No, I'm not!"

"_Fine!_"

He fell harshly on the bed and turned off the light, forcing himself to go to sleep. Hinata rolled her eyes and got under the covers as well. Oh, how she couldn't live with this her entire life. If he was going to throw tantrums every time things didn't go his way, it wasn't going to work out. Then again, even if he didn't if wasn't going to work out. As soon as she gets to work tomorrow she's going to start looking for a new place, and once she does she's going to get this mistake divorced. Hinata started to smile to herself, blissfully thinking of getting away from this crazed man once in for all — but her dreaming was interrupted by a movement on the bed that ended up looming over her.

"Hinata."

She took a deep nasal breath. Make it stop!

Her eyes opened up to see a Sasuke with defined ripples in his forehead.

"Sasuke..."

"You owe me an apology."

"WHAT!"

That woke her up.

"I...what did I do?"

"For yelling."

He can't be serious. He was yelling too! "I..." She sighed. "Sasuke, I didn't mean to yell, but—"

"Fine."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't do that."

Hinata, confused as hell, felt her now so happy husband position himself closer to her and cradle her body with his. She started to squirm away but he stopped her, pulling her closer with his arm. Hinata gulped feeling breath on her lobe.

"You shouldn't mind," he spewed. "You have pants on."

She started to shake feeling him so close and breathing so heavy. Wow, it was really hot in here now!

Her eyes widened at a rigid object on her back and she felt scared. Sasuke, already dreaming, moved in closer but felt blockage. Hinata heard him grunt moving behind her and it sounded a bit on the sexual side.

"Sasuke!"

He ignored her, reached under the covers and showed her what he pulled out.

"It's a remote," he said and tossed it at the end of the bed.

She sighed. "O-oh..."

"Pervert."

After awhile, she got comfortable, forcing herself to be unless she didn't want sleep tonight. And this wasn't that bad. Yes, it was a little hot, but she would just need to get some night clothes for tomorrow. And hopefully she wouldn't be here long enough where she had to wash them. That would be a nightmare. Hinata snuggled deeper into the soft pillow as Sasuke tightened his hold on her. She smiled absently at the constant aroma and the fact that he was breathing heavily. Nevertheless, she hoped he wasn't a snorer.

"Sasuke?"

He sighed sleepily. "Hm?"

"Is...is that another remote?"

He snuggled against her more.

"That's me."

x-x-x

"Sorry, Mrs. Uchiha!"

"But—"

Hinata sighed looking at the silent cell phone. Why was this happening to her? All she wanted was to get away from life's error, so why? She has been looking for places all morning, but every realtor she called has either put her on everlasting hold or explained how they just sold the place — even though they just posted the ad the same day! A few even hung up on her at the sound of her name. The last guy she was on the phone with called her by that thing's last name even though she introduced herself as a Hyuga. What the hell? Hinata held her head in her hands as she walked through the silence hallway. At least Sasuke was polite enough to let her have the money Kiba got from selling her place — even though he sold it at a ridiculously low price! Ass.

She walked pass all her coworkers who were oddly giving her a glamorously shocked look.

She had a miniature heart attack from seeing a doorplate with "Uchiha" instead of "Hyuga."

"Sasuke?" she called.

It just won't end!

Sasuke stopped rearranging the pictures on her desk and looked up at her. "Hey."

She walked in slowly and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're having lunch."

"Oh..."

She didn't want to go, and he knew but didn't care.

He grabbed his jacket from the chair. "Let's go."

"Sasuke, I..." She rushed over to her desk to check her pictures. Those weren't her frames!

"I don't...I don't...what is this?" Her mouth dropped as she slowly raised a photo to eye level.

The photo was her and Sasuke — in front of an altar. And for the love of all that is holy, why was she happier than a freaking clam! Hinata let her eyes wash over the rest of her new photographs. No longer was her desk graced with a vibe of family, but instead her, Sasuke, and a forgotten night — along with a couple of him just by himself.

"They have messages on the back of them," he said gladly.

She refused to read them!

"S-Sasuke—"

"Here."

He walked over to her and placed a small piece of jewelry on the desk. Hinata covered her mouth when he lifted his hand — it was a freaking genuine white gold, diamond-encrusted ring with a black diamond! Her large eyes nervously went from him to the ring and back to him. He bought this? More importantly, he had sense to actually pick something out that didn't reflect his dreadfulness? This was a miracle! He smirked when she gradually moved her hands from her lips and picked it up as if it was sacred — and to her, it was!

Her eyes sparkled with the gem. "Is this...is this for—"

"It's your wedding ring."

Well, that ruined it.

Sasuke felt a strong sense of reminiscence when she put it back on the desk and avoided his growing glare. Was she the queen of rejection or something!

"Put it on," he ordered.

She felt extremely bad — but she refused to admit that she'd be married to him pass today. There was no way she'd be wearing that — but it was so beautiful! And she could see that it was brand new...which meant it hasn't been worn ever. Hinata wanted to die when she saw a cheap gold ring on her finger in one of her grimy photos. Damn it! Having feelings sucked.

Sasuke smirked when he saw his wife put the ring on begrudgingly.

She got up and noticed he had on a similar ring, just without the black gem and less encrustations.

Ew. She was on the verge of throwing up in her mouth.

"Hinata!" Kurenai called. "We met your husband."

Hinata almost scowled and cringed when Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist. He smirked at her.

She couldn't take this! "He's...he's not—"

"You never told us you were getting married," Anko added. "When was the wedding?"

She shook her head. "We—"

"Got married a couple of weeks ago," Sasuke finished and pulled her closer.

As they headed out Kurenai smiled and said, "Good for her."

Sasuke entered his car and watched her do the same. He put his hand on her leg and smirked.

"Did you like the nameplate?" he asked and began caressing her thigh.

She nearly glared and moved his hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

He started the car. "I'll take that as a yes."

What a delusional prick! She didn't know how to deal with this guy. If she said one thing, he'd turn it into something else — if she didn't speak at all, he'd just put words in her mouth! He twisted every remotely mean thing she did and transformed it into something magnificent and worth-mentioning. She hated him — HATED HIM!

"How was your day?" he asked nonchalantly.

She sighed."Fine..."

A few seconds passed and he glanced over at her, and before she knew it a bad memory came back.

"H-how was yours?" she asked quickly. He shrugged, inwardly smiling evilly.

He still had it.

As they came to a stop light, Sasuke jerked his head upwards to catch her attention and leaned over the arm rest just before he lightly tapped the cheek facing her. She almost vomited — was he serious!

Hinata maneuvered uncomfortably and played clueless. "W-what?"

He closed his eyes and materialized a faint smirk. "Kiss me."

No!

"S-Sasuke, I think you should watch the road."

"I won't—unless you kiss me."

Sadly, he meant it — and too seriously.

Hinata frowned at the honking. "Sasuke, the light's—"

Then he slammed his foot on the petal! Just one problem: eyes were still closed and he was _still_ wearing that damn smirk!

"Sasuke!" He was going to get them killed!

"Kiss me," he said calmly.

Was he insane!

"S-Sasuke! Please, o-open your eyes!"

Hinata grabbed her seatbelt at all the cars dodging and screeching to get out of his way. Her heart couldn't take this!

"SASUKE—"

"Kiss me," he repeated firmly and louder.

He was starting to get nervous. What if they got in a car crash and ruined his car? More importantly, her face! He couldn't live with that! He wished she would just swallow her damn pride.

And she did, very quickly. He opened his eyes after receiving her light peck and slowed down.

Now they were at nice place, eating great food, and she was sitting there with a puss on her face. Sasuke sighed loudly and put his hands in his lap. How in the world could he enjoy his gourmet pizza with the nasty vibe she was giving off? She was ruining his lunch! He figured he should say something before they have to attend some marriage counselor, and he didn't want to do that. They had a beautifully perfect and healthy marriage, and he didn't want to admit something that was completely opposite!

"Why are you angry?" he asked reluctantly.

She looked up from her cold sandwich and furrowed her brow. "Sasuke, you almost killed—"

"You were worried about me...?"

His eyes were slightly bigger, and filled with amazement — and of course that little smirk was showing again. Oh lord, he was happy mistakenly thinking she cared for his life. He almost took hers! Hinata folded her arms with frustration and turned her head from him. He was unbelievable!

He took a sip of his water. "Blame yourself," he mumbled.

He wanted her to look back at him, and that worked wonders!

She was appalled. "I..._**what**_!"

He shrugged. "You should have just kissed me."

With an opened mouth and ample eyes, she watched him casually go back to eating his damn pizza. He was insane! Sasuke stopped stuffing his face for a quick second and locked eyes with her. He vaguely smiled at that vacantly cold look she was giving him. It was almost a glare!

They were perfect for each other.

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke loves his gourmet pizza...and he's a complete nut.<em>

_I love the pants argument, and how he bought her a decent ring!_

_[He was being nice…even though he is insane…]_

_[See you in a week. Let me know how it was~]_


	5. Till Annoyance Do Us Part

_MS Word is dumb. _

_[Just thought I should clarify that…]_

_And thanks for all of the reviews! They were funny as hell and entertaining!_

_[Getting back to a few now~]_

* * *

><p>"Here."<p>

One.

"Here."

Two.

"Here."

Three.

Hinata felt a headache coming. "Sasuke..."

"Here," he repeated while completely ignoring her.

Four.

He sped up.

"W-wait!"

She let her face contort inattentively while stopping. Sasuke proceeded to put another item that they _didn't need_ into her damn cart. Damn it! He was like a little kid with this; he continued to just add junk food more and more. That's not what they came here for! Sasuke didn't want to eat out anymore and she agreed, so they went to the supermarket to get themselves some ingredients to make some homemade food. It sounded delicious, didn't it? Well, he wasn't helping by picking up all fattening things! They didn't need — good heavens, if she referred to herself and Sasuke as a "they" one more time, she might actually explode. It made them sound like a couple!

Hinata continued to push the cart miserably with a frown like a worked laborer putting blood, sweat, and tears into a withholding project. Sasuke nonchalantly threw another item in as they strolled down the lane. He couldn't wait to see what she was going to do with all of this stuff! And if she needed cooking lessons now was the time to find out.

She sighed to herself. She didn't want to be here — he was forcing her to do something _again_.

Sasuke stopped the cart with his hand and picked up a bag of pickled ume.

"Do you like these?" he asked indifferently.

Hinata gave him a dry look. He didn't care, did he? "It...it doesn't matter, Sasuke," she sighed.

He furrowed his brow. "Don't evade the question."

Her shoulders slumped. "I..." She sighed again. "No, I don't really like—"

"Why not?"

"Because...they're sour."

"They taste good," he said snobbishly and chucked it into the cart.

She grimaced. Why did he need her opinion then!

He caught the way she was staring at him and raised both eyebrows. He smirked, standing in front of her and the cart.

"You hate me," he said.

Hinata widened her eyes and nervously shook her head — even though that "no" was a "hell yes!"

"I—"

"It's obvious." He shrugged. "Why?"

She folded her arms to hide her shaking hands, and could see he was waiting for an answer. He really didn't know? Finally. So this was the moment where he realized how much of a hassle he was to her life; the error to her being — the _**pain**_ in her ass!

"Because..." She gave him a serious stare and gulped. "Because of what happened...in high school..."

He still looked uninterested. "So?"

And he said that like it was nothing — NOTHING!

"S-Sasuke... You picked on—"

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did!" she whined. She refused to let this stand!

As smug as he is, he just shrugged again and walked off saying, "Believe what you want."

She stared with astonishment as he coolly went back to shopping. After five more items, he stopped at the sound of his name being muttered from his sulking other half. He turned to her and looked at her lowered head with dull eyes. She looked up after a couple of seconds with teary ones.

"I..." She held her breath. "Sasuke, I cried everyday you...you did something. It—"

"You..."

She instantly stopped at his surprised face. He looked…sorry, maybe? _Finally_!

The corner of his lip curved upwards. "You _thought_ about me every day?"

ASSHOLE! That's all he got out of that? Her flooding eyes looked like tears of anger now and she bit her tongue to calm herself down as she rushed passed him with the cart. Still smirking, he dazedly trailed after her.

Could he really not remember all of those horrible times? Great for him, she bet.

He was a monster! He did everything to her: pushed her, grabbed her — plucked her nose! All of his stupid flunkies just stood around and laughed to fuel his evil presence. And she never missed (or understood) why he was always smirking at her when he pestered her. Honestly, she knew it was because he was just happy seeing her miserable. She could never do anything that would stop his antics — she couldn't even ask how his weekend was correctly!

Hinata would never forget when he thought it'd be _hilarious_ for him and his friends to corner her in the hall on the way to homeroom every morning.

Sasuke looked her up and down. Hinata barely saw, though. She was too busy holding onto the books in her hands for dear life. She was shaking, sweating, and really wished this would be over with already — high school, she meant. It was her tenth grade year and she didn't know how long she could put up with this torture anymore!

At first, he was smirking, but she took too long so it went away.

"Say something," he commanded.

She peaked up in fear. "Oh! Um, h-hi, S-Sasuke..."

He smirked again. "How was your weekend?" he asked leaning against the shoe lockers.

"It was f-fine..." She saw him fold his arms after she kept quiet for a while. "W-what about you?"

He shrugged slightly. "It could have been better."

"I'm s-sorry..."

He nodded — then ten seconds went by without her voicing anything and he scowled.

"You're annoying," he snapped. "Look at me."

And she did, but he just knocked her books out of her hands.

What a nice guy, right?

Douche. Bag.

Now, he wouldn't see it her way. In fact, he _didn't_ see it that way at all.

Sasuke remembered looking her up and down, and knowing how good she looked in that uniform. She was a ten! Every time he saw her, he couldn't help but smirk. He thought that it would give a hint to how happy he was to see her lovely face every day.

"Say something," he said softly.

At first she was scared by his dashing looks, but at his comforting voice she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Sasuke," she cheered.

He smirked. "How was your weekend?"

"Good," she said. "Oh! And yours?"

He shrugged. "It could have been better."

If only she were there!

She pouted. "I'm sorry about that."

And they just stared into each other's eyes endlessly!

On the contrary, he forgot the part when he knocked her books out of her hand and his cronies laughed as a reaction. That wasn't important enough to remember.

And after all of that, she was in _this_ situation.

"Here," he said to Hinata and gave her an envelope.

She nearly frowned at the packet. It was mail — coming to this beautiful but ungodly household.

Sasuke sat down and went through all of the envelopes, most of them congratulation letters from their friends — well, his friends — on the marriage. This day couldn't get any better! He's been married to his wonderful wife for over twenty-four hours and they were looking through their first mail! It was beautiful, really! He looked over and saw Hinata eyeing a document in her hands nervously. Was it their marriage certificate?

"You have to reply to these." He chucked all the mail onto the counter she was standing in front of.

Her eyes went from the paper in hand to all the envelopes with "CONGRATS!" on them. "W-what...what are those?"

He rolled his eyes getting a drink out of the refrigerator. It was obvious. "Read them."

She started shaking; she knew what they were. "I...I will."

No she wasn't — aha! She felt good defying him!

"Sasuke," she called. He looked at her with a small smirk. She was adorable!

Hinata held back a grimace. He was disgusting. "I need you..." she handed him the paper in her hand.

He glared and she gulped. "Can you s-sign this for me?"

Her hands weren't broken! He narrowed his eyes with suspicion and snatched the paper before swiftly signing his name on the dotted line. Hinata put her tongue in her cheek to stop a loud, evil laugh from leaving her mouth. Sasuke loved seeing her shake with joy, so he smirked — which grew when he saw her become destroyed as he ripped the paper up into small pieces. He loved seeing her distressed even more!

"I'm not foolish like you," he deridingly commented.

"W-WHAT!" She was basically balling her eyes out.

He chuckled lowly. "I read the title."

Um, hey! She wasn't stupid; he just always caught her when she was down in the dumps! As monstrous tears tried their best to stay in her massive, red eyes, Sasuke went to her side. He put his hand on her shoulder and, almost the same second, her mood went from worst to unbearably living.

"Can you cook?" he asked.

If saying no would make him go away forever then HELL NO! "Yes, why?" she sullenly mumbled.

He stood up straight. "Make something."

"I-I'm not—"

"Not for you." Duh!

She sighed for composure. "What would _you_ like?"

He shrugged and said while walking away, "Just make something."

She hated this life.

She hated the world for leaving her like this.

She hated him for making existence terrible!

"Sasuke!" she whined.

He stopped walking away and turned around. "What—"

"I...I don't want to," she said unsteadily.

He glared.

"_What?_" He clenched his teeth when she started crying uncontrollably again.

"I want to go home!" she whimpered.

"You are home—"

"Back to my old home! I...I don't like this." She sniffed loudly. "I don't want to cook."

He huffed and puffed. FINE! "Then order something."

"I don't want to sleep in that bed!"

"We'll get another mattress."

"I don't want to have a closet with you—"

"I'll put my things in the drawers."

"I don't like the way my office looks anymore!"

"Quit."

"I can't!"

He glared. "Then stop complaining."

"Please, Sasuke!" She got closer to him and he moved his head back while staring into those deep, lucid eyes. "Can you sign the papers?"

His eyes widened slightly and he was instantly mesmerized with her face. Hinata almost sighed when he nodded his head as if he made up his mind.

"SASUKE!"

Why does nothing go her way?

Sasuke's absorbed look stayed the same as he pulled her cheeks away from her. "You're louder than I remember," he added.

He continued to knead away at her cheeks and Hinata closed her eyes from the affectionate pain. "Sasuke...please!"

His face softened. He would — but her face was so soft! How could he resist?

"You're cute," he said in a slight daze.

Hinata opened her eyes bit by bit as he began to slow down. He had this vague look in his eyes with dim ruby cheeks. An eyebrow rose when his eyes started to close and he moved in closer to her face. What in the world was he — oh good God, this has to stop! Her face instantaneously went red.

"SASUKE!"

His eyes shout open and he jumped right out of his fantasy that was going to come true any second! What the hell was her problem?

He backed away. He wanted answers! "What?"

She smiled innocently. "I, um, I'm hungry now..."

Sasuke watched her slip away from him and straight to the refrigerator. She was lying; she really didn't want to kiss him! His heart started racing and he turned the opposite way to hide him grabbing his chest. Why ON EARTH wouldn't she want to kiss him? He was attractive, rich, attractive, had a great personality, and most of all: attractive! He started quietly hyperventilating as she pulled out food to cook. He was on the verge of cardiac arrest and just because she was being a selfish WHORE! This wasn't high school; she couldn't just get away with _dissing_ him like she normally would. No way!

Hinata turned around and shivered at the evil face her _significant other_ was giving her. That stare continued to be given even as he went to answer the door due to a couple of knocks.

"Hey!" Kiba smiled. Suigetsu just walked by Sasuke with a small smirk.

"Hinata," he said and his evil smirk turned into a satisfied smile.

By her expression, she remembered him.

"H-hi..." She folded her arms as Sasuke stood beside her.

Kiba jerked his head towards Suigetsu. "This is—"

"She remembers me," he said cockily. Kiba furrowed his brow and scoffed.

"Hinata," he called, "what's his name?"

She and Suigetsu made eye contact.

Then about a minute went by.

"I'm sorry; I...I don't know."

Suigetsu scowled and looked at Sasuke. "I don't like her."

"Shut up," he said viciously.

"How's marriage?" Kiba asked Hinata snidely.

She didn't answer so Sasuke did. "Good."

Hinata felt herself die when he pulled her closer by the waist.

"This is great!" Kiba cheered and looked at Suigetsu who nodded.

Sasuke smirked and looked down at his amazing wife who had her cheeks puffed out and arms folded; she had no control over the conversation that was taking place. He caught her eye and when she looked up she saw his awe look. It said, "You are so cute I just want to hug you, and kiss you, and...so much more. So. Much. More!" She cringed at his leer.

"Hinata," Suigetsu called. She looked his way and he smirked. "You're lucky," he mocked.

"Yes she is!" Kiba rooted.

Sasuke was loving this! "She proposed," he included.

Her jaw nearly fell off her face as far as it dropped. The two friends laughed.

"Good for you, Hinata!" Kiba said.

She immediately tugged Sasuke's shirt and asked, "Can I...speak to you?"

Her eyes were looking over to somewhere private and he followed as she led. The two other guys went straight for the living room.

Suigetsu glanced over at the couple and frowned. "She's—"

"Stop it," Kiba warned. He stared seriously at the white-haired fool. "You'll regret that."

Kiba once made a comment about this _relationship_ around Sasuke before and it didn't go too well.

"You got her drunk!" Kiba asked with shock.

Sasuke shrugged and turned the page of the housing catalog. "I want this one."

"Sasuke..." That wasn't cool. "She's pretty but—"

"_Do you like her_?" he hissed and took a deep sigh. Kiba gulped.

"NO!"

"She's not repulsive," he counterattacked scarily.

"I wasn't saying—" He sighed. "You got her drunk to like you..."

"So?"

He shook his head. "_Maybe_ she doesn't—"

It spiraled downwards after that.

Kiba stared at Suigetsu with tired eyes and knew his friend was staring at the bruise underneath his left eye that he desperately tried to hide with cover-up.

Kiba shook his head. "Don't say _**ANYTHING**_."

"What?" Sasuke questioned. He smirked and gave Hinata a slow scan when she closed their bedroom door.

She nearly rolled her eyes. He was gross! "Please, stop."

Hinata took a deep breath. "What you said back there...about the proposal?"

"What about it?"

"You said I...proposed?"

"Because you did."

"_WHAT!_"

He folded his arms with a sneer of ridicule. She looked heller surprised, so he thought she should know what happened.

On the way to the car after leaving that lounge, Hinata reached up to get a quick kiss on the lips. Sasuke smirked at her.

"What?" he charmingly asked.

With her red cheeks getting redder, she said, "I...I wish I could be with you forever."

That peaked his interest and he raised an eyebrow to show it. "Are you proposing?"

She looked away smiling. "Um..."

Hinata almost combusted from that lame ass story. This was craziness! "And you thought I meant...yes?"

Sasuke nodded and walked out of the room.

Him: happy as a lark.

Her: pale as a ghost.

Her husband was mentally ill.

* * *

><p><em>So, Sasuke and Hinata <strong>both<strong> hyperventilate._

_[They __**belong**__ together~]_

_Oh, and this relationship is getting __**way**__ out of control…_

_[I value any feedback/appreciation given.]_

_[Well, see you in a week~]_


	6. Drugs and Ignorance Don't Mix

_So, if we all know Sasuke's crazy..._

_But Sasuke doesn't know himself…_

_Dramatic Irony?_

_[I don't like how literary devices treat me…]_

* * *

><p>Suigetsu plopped into his chair.<p>

"She should get this annul—"

"Don't speak common sense around her," Sasuke rebuked.

"She's dumb—"

"_Shut up_." She wasn't dumb — just a little slow!

"Did you two have sex yet?" he asked.

Then a light bulb turned on.

Sasuke quickly turned to him. "You're not useless after all."

And after that conversation, he came up with this ingenious plan!

Hinata smiled airily at the aroma filtering throughout the house. It was magnificent!

Sasuke contained a smile as he took the freshly baked cheesecake out of the oven. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Sasuke," she said surprised. "You...can cook?"

Then why was he always making her cook?

He cut out a slice, put it on a plate, and took a seat across from her at the table. She smiled and got up to get herself some!

"Stop," he said. She blinked confoundedly at him and he glared. "That's not for you."

_Oh no he didn't!_ She was speechless. "But...I...please?"

"No," he said harshly. "Sit down."

With quivering lips, she complied and stared at him like a starving puppy in the rain.

He raised a brow. "Do you want some?" he asked and tauntingly pushed the plate and fork towards her.

She nodded happily with a big smile and went to grab for the delicious dessert but he snatched it away.

He smirked. "Have sex with me."

"NO!" she screamed and backed up. He scowled at her.

"Then kiss me." And she even hesitated on that. He glared and said, "I'm not disgusting."

On the contrary, he was to her.

Hinata sighed and gave in. this better be a damn good cheesecake!

She quickly reached over the tabletop and pecked him on the cheek.

Very disappointed — and very pissed. "That's not a kiss," he growled.

"Y-yes it was!"

She smiled coyly.

He glared.

Then the cheesecake and plate hit the ground like Humpty Dumpty.

Needless to say, she wept.

"But!" she cried. "You said—"

"If you kissed me."

"I-I did."

He shook his head and started to clean up the mess on the floor. Hinata stared at him with watering eyes as he threw the glassed food in the trash. He folded his arms and stared back.

"Do you want a piece or not?" he asked maliciously.

She pouted and nodded slowly.

He cut another piece and placed it in the middle of the table. "There."

What? No forcefulness? "O-okay..."

She picked up the fork she was given, swooped some dessert with it, and flew it into her mouth like an airplane. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled at the delicious taste that exploded against her taste buds and fed her desire for the scrumptious cheesecake. It was pumpkin flavored and amazing! She couldn't believe he made this!

She nodded lazily. "Sasuke, this is...good."

He pinched his lips when she suddenly dropped her fork and began to rock back and forth gradually.

Hinata watched him move behind her. She was too tired to turn her head. "Sasuke, what are you..."

An evil smirk appeared on his face when she fell into his arms. Victory was his!

"I'm...dizzy," she mumbled with her eyes shut.

"Go to sleep," he said. He brought her to her feet, carrying her down the hall and into the bedroom.

Hinata started to breathe heavily when she felt herself being thrown onto the bed. Sasuke smirked.

"But I'm not tired," she muffled.

He stopped removing his shirt with huge eyes. Why was she still talking!

"Go—"

She tried to left herself off the bed with her feeble arms and managed to do so. Sasuke became a ghost at the sight of her sitting up. She was still swaying, but still sitting up! Damn it! What was happening? He put enough sedatives in that pie to knock her out for hours!

"Hinata," he called lowly.

Her eyes were half-lidded. "Y…yes?"

Sasuke pulled at his hair and sat down beside her with a major headache. Well, that was pointless! He risked his medical license for this nonprofit scheme? Shameful! He sat up straight and felt her head fall on his shoulder. He inwardly freaked as he looked at her and she frowned with a blush.

"I'm sorry," she said. "My...head hurts."

He gulped and nodded. As they stared at each other, Hinata felt her head become more clouded by the moment. She was burning up and he felt so cool. He was like a human icepack and she was grateful. Hinata furrowed her brow when his lowered eyes stayed fixated on her as he moved in closer. Were they having a moment and she didn't know it? Sasuke stopped at her confused facial expression and gulped again. He was okay and he had to remember that. She wouldn't reject him — no way! Her eyes closed and he watched her lips move as she said his name.

"Sasuke..."

He was going to kiss her and she felt it — and way too out of it to think it over.

His eyes closed and he shakily moved in closer. She was beautiful.

_**Too**__ beautiful._

Hinata caught herself when her support disappeared. Her tired eyes widened at a comatose Sasuke on the floor.

Maybe she should call an ambulance.

x-x-x

Sasuke would never forget how horrible Hinata was to him in high school!

She was mean for a quiet girl.

In eleventh grade there was a stupid field trip going on. Hinata never went on field trips. Why would she! She didn't have friends, and that wouldn't be fun at all. However, this trip was special. Their class was going to a resort for a weekend. It wasn't expensive and it was the best time for a getaway!

But friends were still required if she wanted to have fun — so she didn't go.

And she was the only one. Well, her and Sasuke. He didn't go because he knew she wouldn't. The school sent all of the losers—students who didn't go to the library for study hall all day long. So, there was Hinata all by herself, head resting on her arms as she drifted to dreamland and away from the harsh reality — then she jumped up from her sleep when books were slammed on the desk.

"You're not supposed to be sleeping."

Hinata immediately knew who it was and said, "Oh. I-I'm sorry."

Sasuke scoffed and sat across from her. He placed his books onto the table and opened the novel on top of the stack as if he was reading. He was pretending, it was extremely quiet, and Hinata was trying her hardest not to stare at him but she couldn't help it. She asked herself the same question she thought of everyday: he was so cute, why does he have to be so mean? He caught her staring too long and smirk, which made her look down with red cheeks. Oh crap — was that an extra week of abuse?

"Last week..."

Her eyes instantly moved to him and saw his serious face.

"I didn't mean to grab you that hard."

Was he apologizing? Was this the apocalypse!

She couldn't believe it. He was actually apologizing for one of the MANY cruel things he had brought upon her? This was far-fetched! Hinata would never understand how bad he felt for what he did to her last week. To her, it was just another swoop of tribulations he had given her; to him — he actually felt bad. Like, with _feelings_. He'd admit it got kind of out of hand, but it was funny! Sasuke was just trailing her in the hallway and complaining about her slow ass!

"You're moving too slow," he said and again stepped on her heel.

She tripped mildly and sped up saying, "I'm sorry!"

Again, he and his friends sped up with her.

"Walk faster," he said sharply.

They all laughed as she tried to move faster than them. Sasuke smirked and finally grabbed her arm. Hinata couldn't believe he was basically picking her up off the ground to carry her to homeroom. She looked at him with expansive eyes and he glared as he smirked spitefully.

"You're taking too long."

His entire clique couldn't help but hype up the entire drag to the classroom. She was scared for her life and he couldn't be any happier with touching her! When they reached the room, Sasuke squeezed her arm harder since he felt her trying to get away from him and all he heard was a low "ow." His ears perked and he chucked her into the room right away. All the boys laughed and Sasuke glared at the stumbling girl.

"I did you a favor," he said. "You would have been late."

She rubbed her arm and whispered, "T-thank you..."

He was evil to her!

"What are you doing?" he asked.

And now he was talking to her like a normal person.

"It's...homework." A simper showed on her face.

He nodded and flipped a page.

"Do you like ice cream?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"What flavor?"

"Um, chocolate...oh, um, do you like—"

"No," he interrupted. "I'll buy you some after school."

"O-oh, okay..."

Sasuke moved his lips together. He wanted to smile seeing her smiling back at him with that timid look in her eyes. This was going perfect!

He reached over the table and grabbed her arm to pull her closer to his face.

"Do you want to kiss me?" he asked smugly.

Her eyes grew big at that question and his rosy cheeks. He was smirking as always. Was he joking? He closed his eyes and moved in closer to her face as if he was going in for the kiss. She couldn't believe this! He had to be teasing her. Of course he was! As soon as their lips touched, Hinata turned away — missing how his eyes shot open with a disgusted expression. His fury caused him to push her away, which almost made her fall out of her chair. She gave him a surprised look. He was folding his arms and looking in the opposite direction of her. He scoffed.

"You're out of my league," he said.

Whoa, harsh! She knew he was just teasing her.

Then, suddenly, he tore out of the library, leaving his books behind.

That following Monday, she tried to return them. MISTAKE!

"Sasuke," she called, "here are your—"

Sasuke snatched the books out of her hand and pushed her to the ground before marching off in a fit. Kiba and Naruto followed.

Kiba frowned. "It didn't go well, huh?"

Silence and a mean face answered his question.

Naruto looked confused. "What didn't go well?"

Kiba growled and yelled, "Shut up, Naruto!"

The blonde bared his teeth and trailed behind the two new _BBFs_. He was supposed to be Sasuke's best friend!

The torture for her in the next few weeks were worst than usual.

Even remembering that, she was by his side now.

But only for confession!

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke..."

Hinata bit her lip. "Sasuke, are you okay?"

"Please, be okay."

He smiled to himself in his sleep. She loved him!

"Sasuke..."

Yes!

"Did you...drug me?"

His eyes slowly opened and he turned to his side. Hinata puffed out her cheeks and squinted her eyes at him ignoring her blatantly. That asshole — he did! And he wouldn't man up and confess either! What a tool! She hoped he was just fine so she could kick his ass!

Sasuke realized he was in his hospital and sat up.

"What are we doing here?" he asked her. She furrowed her brow.

"Did you drug—"

"Don't ignore me," he said terribly offended.

She sighed. "You...you passed out."

Oh no. and he knew why!

"The doctor said you had a—"

He snatched the clipboard off the front of his bed and started sweating when he saw the words, "Severe Panic Attack."

Hinata cocked an eyebrow when he looked at her with beady eyes — and when the computer monitoring his heart rate went on the fritz. She didn't even notice he was staring at her lips. His eyes narrowed with undivided attention and...AND!

Well, he passed out again. HOWEVER! He didn't care that she wouldn't kiss him. He was going to make her want to kiss him.

He was going to make her love him.

Her eyes broadened. "Sasuke—"

He clamped his nose to stop the bleeding. "Call a nurse."

x-x-x

"Hinata..." He started checking his fingernails. "I can't help you."

"But—"

"No."

"How come—"

"No."

"What if—"

"I already said no."

She gave him an evil look.

"I want a new lawyer."

Madara shrugged and simply said, "No."

Hinata let her eyes land on his stupid nameplate and cringed at her new last name behind this awful lawyer's first one. This was ridiculous! She couldn't get away from him when she was at home or not at home! She tried to get a decent lawyer for a divorce settlement but he was supposedly the only one available. Sasuke must have had everyone in his pocket without charge! Was that even possible?

"I...I want a divorce!" she cried.

"No," he said again. "I don't like repeating myself. Stop asking the question."

She sighed aggregately as the door to his office opened.

Madara smiled slyly. "Sasuke."

He glared at his creepy relative and grabbed Hinata's hand. "Let's go."

Sasuke rolled his eyes as he dragged his distraught wife out of the courthouse. He hated his _much older_ cousin but he was the only contact he had with the law. Well, besides his father but he was a judge. He suavely put on his aviators to block out the sun and grabbed her hand as they walked towards near clothing outlets.

"Did he help you?" Sasuke asked.

"W-what?"

"Madara." He glared at her. "Did you discuss the _patent_ you wanted?"

"Oh!" She nodded frequently. "Y-yes. He did."

He scoffed and shook his head. At least she _tried_ to lie.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Sasuke ignored her and walked into the store that was obviously geared towards young, fashionable woman. Enough to say, "I'm cute and sophisticated," but nothing saying, "I'm single and want to party hard!" Hinata smiled at all the clothes. Was he taking her shopping — and there was a fire sale!

"Hurry," he said and sat in the nearby chair. "You have fifteen minutes."

"But...but I don't have any—"

"I'm paying."

"Oh, no, Sasuke. That's okay." She smiled. "But thank you—"

"This is your last outfit," he said abruptly.

"What?"

"You're on your seventh outfit; you don't have anymore clothes."

Then she realized: she's been married to him for a week.

_**Why!**_

"Thirteen," he said looking at his watch.

She frowned and started looking through racks.

"Hello," the sales associate greeted. "Need any help?"

"Oh! I'm fine—Ino?"

Ino's eyes became humungous. "Hinata?" She smiled wider. "Hinata!"

She smiled sofly. "Hi."

"Oh, how have you been?"

The smile went from being genuine to being sour. "_Fine_."

"You're down to seven minutes."

Ino's eyes widened with fear when she saw Sasuke.

"I wasn't talking to her!" she exclaimed.

Sasuke glared as the blonde ran off with her tail between her legs. Hinata frowned and he smirked at her. It was like high school! Back then (and even now), Sasuke was so obsessed with making Hinata's life a living hell that he wouldn't let boys _or_ girls talk to her. He had his own reasons of course; he feared that if he let girls talk to her then she might start liking them, and what was he supposed to do then! So, the easiest solution was simple: frighten everyone who tried to talk to her.

And it still worked!

"Are you finished?" he asked annoyed.

"Sasuke..." Hinata put the clothes on the counter. "These clothes are very expensive..."

Ino began ringing them up. "Would you like to sign up for—"

"No," he barked. He looked back at his wife. "Where else would you go?"

"A department store—"

"You're making me sick." He scowled.

How insulting! All the clothes he threw away were from a department store!

He handed Ino his black credit card. "Are you hungry?"

She shook her head. "No—"

"Where do you want to go?"

"Sasuke, I'm not hungry." Idiot!

Then he stared at her blankly and she sighed. "It doesn't matter..."

Ino handed Hinata the credit card and receipt. She said, "There's this nice restaurant down—"

Sasuke snatched his stuff and the bag, and glared at her. "We're leaving."

Ino's mouth dropped. He acted the exact same way he did in high school: mean, vicious, and controlling! However, she had to ask herself a few questions: was Sasuke carrying Hinata's stuff, paying for her stuff, and going out with her afterwards? Then she saw their left hands and gasped with a joyous scream. Sasuke glared at her and Hinata blinked perplexedly.

"Are you two..._married_?" she exclaimed.

Of course they were! She _**knew**_ that's why Sasuke was so mean to Hinata and so obsessive! And that trick worked on her? Weird girl.

"I knew it!" she cheered. Sasuke realized what she was talking about and rushed Hinata out of the store before she got smart.

Hinata felt very out of place at Ino chanting her expression and Sasuke being unnerved during lunch.

Ino knew what?

* * *

><p><em>Sasuke is pretty hilarious. Favoirte part: hospital scene.<em>

_[Oh, and when Hinata says no to having sex with him.]  
><em>

_Hm... If you could describe Hinata and Sasuke (separately), how would you?_

_"I Hope You Burn In Hell!" Hinata and a Literally Love-struck Sasuke?_

_(I hate descriptive phrase questions...)  
><em>


	7. Sweet Like Sour Gum

_So, what Sasuke did to the cheesecake…_

_It wasn't rape!_

_[Uh, he just tried to make nonconsensual love?]_

_And sorry for the late update._

_[Damn you, Education…]_

* * *

><p>Hinata frowned at the student across from her desk.<p>

He cleared his throat as he showed the pen he just picked up from the floor.

"It dropped again," he said thoughtlessly and shrugged.

She tried to breathe easy to stop her face from turning red. This was all Sasuke's fault. Everything was always his fault! She's been in this hellhole of a marriage for three weeks — a month by Friday! It doesn't make sense. She has tried her best to get rid of the plague that cursed her life, but he refused to let her be! Every single day she has thought of just putting her face against her pillow and smothering herself — and she tried once, but he even stopped that! He was everywhere she was; he controlled everything she did.

How she slept.

"You're not sleeping that far away," he said, and then he grunted. "Take off your pants."

What she ate.

Hinata remembered looking at him with pensively large eyes as she slowly swallowed the sandwich in her mouth. What did he just say?

He looked up from his medical journal and took his glasses off. "Eat a salad; I don't want you weighing more than me."

That asshole.

She held her head with both hands as the male student dropped the pen again.

He even controlled what she wore! She hated wearing skirts — and this boy was making her feel uncomfortable.

"What are you doing?"

The fair-haired student cocked a brow when he was pulled up by the back of his shirt. He looked back and saw crimson eyes glaring at him.

Sasuke hauled him back in the seat roughly. "Stop."

"Sasuke?" Hinata called. "What are you doing here?"

His arms folded as he intimidated the younger boy with his eyes. "_Visiting._"

The student cringed and asked nervously, "I-is this your boyfriend—"

"Husband."

"No way!" he exclaimed. "Miss Hyuga—OW!"

He stopped at a sharp pain on the back of his head. He rubbed it and caught eye of her flashy nameplate.

"Mrs. Uchiha, I-I mean."

Hinata frowned at the boy in pain. "You can go back to class now—"

"Get out," Sasuke interrupted. He glared the kid out of the room — then wondered why Hinata was giving him an evil look.

"What?"

She furrowed her brow. "Sasuke," she nagged in a lecture.

He smirked from her trying to talk down to him. That was adorable!

"Get up," he said.

"W-what? Why—"

He forced her to her feet when he grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him. She caught herself on his chest and grabbed onto his tee shirt for balance. He would usually frown since he could feel his perfectly flawless shirt being wrinkled by her grasp each second, but she was touching him nonetheless. Hinata looked up at him and smiled bashfully. However, all of her blood rushed to her cheeks from contact on her leg — more or less. She moved his hand away from her backside and tugged at her skirt to try to pull it down further. She's been doing it all day — and all day it has still been the same length.

Sasuke backed up and gave her a fast scan. "You look uncomfortable."

She frowned more and pulled at her skirt again. Pants were much better. They were _still_ classy!

"What...what are you doing here?" she asked again. She was trying to shake it off.

"I came to pick you up."

"But...Sasuke, school just started two hours ago—"

"My shift was over." He picked up her school back. "Come on."

It looked like she was _**forced**_ to take an early day.

Did she fail to mention that he sold her car and he was her only means of transportation? Well, he did, and that was about a week ago. And the nerve he had to actually explain his whiny excuse!

"It will be easier for us to drive to work together," he said negligently.

For a side note, she didn't want to drive to work with him anyway — _no way_. But now she was forced to! All of her coworkers were sellouts! When she asked if she could carpool with Anko, she just said happily, "You should ask Sasuke." Such naivety! Did no one understand her plight? Was she doomed to live with this stressfulness for the rest of her days? If so, she wasn't living too long! She'd give herself about three more weeks. Hinata got into the car with irritation. The only good thing was that he has had the graveyard shifts for the past few days, which meant she didn't have to sleep with him physically. _Just_ physically.

He'd call her every second he didn't have a patient. And she _**had**_ to pick up.

When he came home on his break to take her to work, he always complained about her ignoring his calls. Because sleeping was an _**excuse**_.

Sasuke started the car and waited for her to stop yawning before he spoke. "Quit your job."

"_WHAT!_" she exclaimed. "S-S-Sasuke! I...I can't do that."

He shrugged and drove off. "You don't have a car."

No thanks to him!

"But—"

"It looks pointless," he said coolly. He glanced over at her enormous eyes and thought she was incomprehensive. "Your job—"

"I-I know, Sasuke." She looked out the window and was silent all the way home. That bastard.

He would never understand. Her job was her only way to get away from him.

Work was the only thing he couldn't control.

She refused for that to be taken away from her!

"Hinata," Tsunade began, "Some of your coworkers are worried about you."

She gulped and sat at the edge of her seat. Tsunade gave her a single nod.

"I'm giving you stress leave. Three weeks."

Hinata's month dropped. NO!

"Miss Tsunade," she begged. "I-I'm fine—"

"You're in denial," she cut her off. She smiled. "Just relax at home with that cute husband of yours."

No.

NO.

_NO!_

She couldn't believe he took work away from her. _That __**skillful**__ bastard!_

"You're not at work," Sasuke said over the receiver. "Where are you?"

She sighed as she tried to finish the hardest crossword puzzle she's ever encountered. "Home...at the house."

It wasn't home.

By the way, how did he know? She was really hoping he'd go to try and pick her up so she couldn't be there.

"Sasuke, how did you—"

"Why?"

"What?"

"You're not working. Why?"

"I...I have—"

"Wait." He tried to muffle what was happening, but she heard him telling off some pitiable individual.

"Okay. Go on."

She put in an absolutely wrong letter in one of the boxes. "I got...a stress leave."

He scoffed, and it was happy. Her pencil snapped in half. "Good," he said.

"Sasuke...that's not—"

"I'll see you in a few hours." Then he hung up.

So, after she quit the stupid game, she became bored. Then the phone rang again.

"Hello—"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

NO! JUST MAKE IT STOP!

"Sasuke?"

"Check the caller id," he sneered.

"Did you…" She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Did you need something?"

"Answer my question."

She shrugged lightly. "Nothing."

"Why not?"

"There's...there's nothing to do—"

"_Clean._"

"But the house is—"

"Do laundry."

"But Sasuke, I—"

_Click._

He couldn't be serious.

_Ring, ring._

She picked up. "Hello—"

"You did your laundry—not mine."

Hinata hauled to the kitchen at his voice. "Why did you hang up—"

"I'm working, unlike you."

Asshole!

"Are you going to finish the laundry?"

She just wanted to get off the phone with him!

"Yes. I will."

"What are you cooking?"

"I'm not cooking—"

"Why not!" He sounded insulted.

"B-because I'm not hungry."

"What about lunch?"

She walked to the refrigerator and shrugged while opening. "How about…soup?"

"No," he said. "A sandwich."

She grinded her teeth at his comment. "I can't _eat_ sandwiches..."

"Eat a salad."

"Okay—Sasuke," she exclaimed. "I'm not—"

_Click._

She looked at the phone and widened her eyes at the word "END" on the miniature screen.

And when ten minutes went by without a call, fear grew in her bones.

Oh no.

_**Ring, ring!**_

"H-hello…"

"Did you hang up on _**me**_?"

"I'm sorry. It was a mistake..."

"Don't lie," he snarled.

"I-I didn't," she explained. "I...I think my cheek—Sasuke?"

She stopped from the sound of a honking horn.

"Where are you?"

"Outside," he answered snappishly. "You owe me."

"W-what for?"

"For hanging up on me and lying about it."

"Sasuke! I didn't—"

"What are you wearing?"

"WHAT? W-what does that—"

_Click!_

What the hell!

Hinata jumped for the answer button when it rang again. "Sasuke—"

"Hinata?"

She sighed at Kiba's voice. "Oh. Hi, Kiba."

He laughed. "Is he all you think about?"

She puffed her cheeks out. "I..."

"You must be obsessed."

"Kiba!"

How dare he throw around terrifying accusations like that? She rushed to the door at a knock.

"You must be more obsessed with him than he is with—"

"Sasuke?" she uttered at her husband from the doorway.

He glared at her and said, "You have my keys."

"Sasuke?" Kiba said over the phone. "He's not obsessed with himself."

She begged to differ.

Sasuke heard his annoying friend talking and took the phone away from his spouse before placing it on the hook. He'd talk to Kiba later. Hinata watched him put down his two bags and take a book out of one of them. He fell onto the sofa, took a deep breath, and opened up his journal.

Hinata timidly approached him. "You're home early..."

He nodded indifferently.

She didn't have his keys; the ass forgot them at home—the house _himself_. And he had the nerve to blame it on her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and got up to move his keys from the key dish to his bag. He didn't look at her once — the only time they made eye contact was when she opened the door. She's been...ignored; she was winning — WINNING! This was on step to victory! He wasn't paying her any attention, and soon she'll be able to leave without him caring. However, it got bored very quickly without him bothering her every second of the day.

"Did you come home for lunch?" she asked timidly.

He nodded.

"Um, are you hungry?"

He shook his head.

"Oh..." She cleared her throat. "How was your day?"

He took a pen out of his pocket, jotted down a couple of notes in his medical journal, and chucked it on the coffee table. He left it there, opened and ready to be read, before he went to the kitchen. Hinata watched him walk to the refrigerator and scan the shelves. So, he was hungry. And he wasn't complaining about it? And he _lied_ about it? _This was a paradox!_ Hell was freezing over! She peeked at the journal and her eyes widened at the small message.

It read:"_I'm not talking to you_."

Her big eyes shot up at the kitchen and saw Sasuke staring back with a death glare.

"What?" she said confusedly. "W-why not?"

He shrugged lightly.

"B-but...but!" He was giving her the silent treatment. Seriously? This was childish!

She rushed over to him in the kitchen. He just stared at her brooding eyes with dead ones.

"I didn't hang up on you. I prom—"

He pushed her away from him by her shoulder. "Okay," he said simply and smirked.

Her face was deadpanned. He was beyond insane.

"You didn't cook?" he said.

"No...I didn't think you'd be home—"

"My shift is done."

"What?" She panicked. "You said that you were coming home for lunch."

"It _is_ lunch," he explained and pointed over at the clock on the stove. He was right; it was a little after noon.

"Oh..." His stare made her uncomfortable. "Um...what would you like?"

"It doesn't matter." He walked over to the couch and turned on the television. "Make ramen."

"Okay..."

"Do you want that?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you want ramen?"

"No...not really."

"Then don't make it."

"But you just said—"

"It doesn't matter."

He doesn't make sense. _Ever_. And she was annoyed — very annoyed!

However, she was still smiling.

"What are you making?"

"Soup—"

"Why?"

"I...um, is that okay?"

"No," he droned.

Her smile went away. She thought he didn't care!

"What would you like?" she asked again.

He shrugged and changed the channel.

Her eyes narrowed. He smirked: he could feel that developing glare on the back of his head.

She was growing up so fast!

"Make a salad," he said. "You need it."

So, yes. She missed the silent treatment.

x-x-x

Hinata forced her eyes opened at that annoying snooze alarm. If she didn't have to go to work and wake up this early anymore, then why was this damn thing going off? Oh, yes, that's right. That screwed up Sato Hospital started giving Sasuke the morning shifts again. Why? Were they in on the "We Must Cause Hinata Harm" conspiracy as well? She lifted herself up with her feeble arms and looked over at Sasuke peacefully sleeping. He cuddled up beside her bare thigh and she blushed, trying her best not to smile.

_Cute and evil don't mix._

_Cute and evil don't mix._

Why do cute and evil mix so well for _him_?

No! She was losing herself. He was winning this battle. He _HAD_ to go away.

"Sasuke," she whispered.

_Inhale._

"Sasuke."

_Exhale._

"Sasuke." She pushed him lightly. "Sasuke, you have to wake up."

He sighed to himself and wrapped his arms around her. "No I don't," he muttered with his eyes closed.

"What...what do you mean?"

"I don't have to work today..."

He pulled her closer and she stared at her ceiling with mystified, lucent orbs brimming with tears.

Why?

She didn't understand.

All she wanted in life was to be alone.

A workaholic.

Alone.

Sasuke-free.

Alone.

Sasuke-free _and_ alone. So, _**why**_?

She missed her job.

"Here."

Hinata grabbed the plastic bowl that was handed to her. Sasuke sat next to her and rested his arm on the part of the bench that was behind her. She smiled at him and looked down at...ice cream? He took them out for ice cream? Yes, she liked ice cream, but what made him get something that he didn't like himself? She looked at his lap and watched him pull his salty pretzel apart. He stared back.

"Eat that before it melts," he said and shoved the bread into his mouth.

"Oh!" She grasped onto the cold bowl tighten and readied herself to eat the custard!

Then it hit her.

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"How..." She used the plastic spoon to play with the ice cream. "How did you know I liked...chocolate?"

He shrugged. "You told me."

"When?"

"High school."

He looked away at her shocked face. He hated that memory and wanted it to go away forever. She discarded the mess out of him!

She looked down at her lap and smiled to herself. That memory was the best they shared.

"Come here." He pulled her and she followed.

Hinata blushed. He was being nice.

She couldn't take it.

"Oh…I don't know," she said diffidently.

"Which one?"

This was excessively too much nice.

Hinata beamed at the spotted smiling face looking up at her. Sasuke smirked.

How did this happen?

She hated him — he ruined her!

Now they had a puppy?

This atrocity just turned into commitment.

* * *

><p><em>Oh no they didn't!<em>

_[This is terribly beautiful.]_

_Oh Maker, I love the phone part!_

_Oh! By the way, new poll's up; it's about my favorite Uchiha brothers~ Check it out!_

_See you in a four days~_


	8. Family Crisis

_Maker knows I need seven days…_

_Don't cut me for this supposed late update!_

_[I have dedication to school and Dragon Age!]_

_Well, we can all assume that Hiashi is—_

_Wait, you didn't read this chapter yet…_

* * *

><p>She felt so stupid.<p>

The lovable Dalmatian galloped over to her and jumped into her lap. She stroked the energetic dog as his tail showed all his enthusiasm from seeing her. She smiled at his big light blue eyes staring up at her. Hinata loved him! He was adorable, the nicest thing ever, and he loved her as much as she loved him. However, most importantly, this dog caused a major problem in her life.

Hinata turned to the door closing from the couch to see Sasuke putting up the dog's lease. He caught her staring and smirked at her, so she smiled back. _She smiled back!_ This dog was some kind of evil connection that was making her and Sasuke do this "come together" thing! It was horrifying. It gave her a warm feeling, which, in turn, made her smile — that made her almost throw up. And at the thought of that, she thought she was getting nervous around Sasuke in a _**good**_ way, which made her blush. And the cycle continued! It was so sad.

Sasuke sat down next to her and Chidori hoped right into his lap. He named it.

And she _**liked**_ the name — _oh the horror!_

He took in a deep breath at that great aroma! "Did you cook?"

She nodded. "Yes. It's on the stove."

Sasuke smirked, and both of them watched the dog run into the kitchen to drink some water. They had this dog for a week, and in a week, she has grown to hate his presence increasingly. She hated that she wanted to talk to Sasuke more, and that she didn't mind sleeping with him anymore; she actually let him hold her — _hold her!_ Life was taking a turn for the worst. _**Life**_ was causing her to develop the inevitable: _feelings_. She had to get out while she still had a chance! She sighed and looked back at Sasuke, who was still looking at the kitchen. He must've been hungry.

"I'll go make you a—"

"No," he said as he grabbed her arm. "Sit."

She stared at him with wide eyes and nodded before slowly sitting back down on the couch. Sasuke trapped her between his arms and leaned towards her. She moved back and gulped with that scarily enticing look in his eyes. What was he doing? For the love of all man, what was he doing!

"S-Sasuke—"

"Why didn't you kiss me?" he asked.

"What?"

He forced her to back up against the armrest. "In high school—at the library."

"I...I..." He moved his face in closer to hers. Her heart was racing. "You were joking...right—"

"When I asked you out, you said no," he said rudely.

"It was a joke...right?" Then she thought about it. "Sasuke...I never answered you."

He glanced sideways at that thought. Yeah, that's right; he cut her off from fear of rejection.

Sasuke scoffed — his antics were silly.

Hinata's eyes shot open when she felt him peck her on the lips. An intoxicated smirk showed on his face as she became breathless.

He was joking.

He was joking.

He was joking.

Then it hit her: she wasn't in high school anymore.

Her eyes gradually shut with his as he kissed her again. He couldn't believe this was happening. And he wasn't having a panic attack! That medication really worked its marvel. Sasuke smirked against his lovely wife's lips when she grabbed onto his shirt as she slid down the armrest. Now, she was lying on her back stridden, and Sasuke was looking down at her with light ruddy cheeks. Hinata grabbed her chest when her aching heart nearly busted out of her from seeing him take his tee shirt off.

This wasn't happening, was it?

Damn that puppy!

His drunken smirk widened evilly from her lack of resistance.

He loved that puppy!

Note: Kiba deserved a medal for this idea.

_Ring, ring._

Right away, he wasn't smirking anymore.

_Ring, ring._

She just expected him to turn it off. And she wished he would hurry before she got into the right state of mind.

_Ring, ring._

"Hinata."

_Ring, ring._

"Y-yes?"

He took his cell phone out and scowled lazily at the screen.

"He's been calling me all day."

She cocked a brow. "Who?"

He answered it and gave her the phone.

"Your father."

Well, there went her buzz.

x-x-x

This was unbelievable!

Sasuke folded his arms with annoyance and let his eyes veer to the floor. It was the only way to hide his irritation. Hinata frowned and took a sip of the hot tea, but not before sniffing it. It could've been drugged. But after she found out that it wasn't, she drank the tea like alcohol to get rid of her sorrows — as well as the evil stares she was getting from her father and cousin.

"When did you get married?" Hiashi asked.

Sasuke looked at him. "A month—"

"I wasn't speaking to you," he snapped.

Sasuke took a deep breath and looked away. His leg was bouncing up and down — and Hinata felt so bad for him. Sasuke didn't understand how this fool got his number in the first place. That's just one thing. The second thing was that Hiashi sounded disgusted every time he heard Sasuke's voice. That bastard had the nerve to interrogate, berate, and humiliate him on his own personal time. He wasn't his boss! He was nothing — and Sasuke just wanted to make one thing clear: he hated his father-in-law.

"What do you do?"Hiashi asked.

Hinata grabbed onto her skirt tightly. Here it comes: questions.

Was there horror music playing, or was that her conscience?

"I'm a doctor."

Hiashi nodded. "You sound confident."

Sasuke scoffed. "I didn't—"

"Don't lie; it makes you look incompetent."

Yes, Sasuke started to hear the horror music too.

"I don't' like him," he whispered.

Hinata took a glimpse from the kitchen at her father and cousin who both were still on the couch in the tea room. "Please, don't say that."

"He's—"

"_He can hear you_," she murmured fearfully.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked over her shoulder — and Hiashi was glaring back.

Her father was a creep. Point blank.

"Uchiha."

Neji approached the two.

"Let's take a walk."

Sasuke cocked a brow. What the?

"But...why?" Hinata asked.

"Hiashi wants me to get to know him."

Sasuke felt a strange cloud of death hover over his head. _Get to know him?_ More like hack him up into little sugar cubes and put him into people's food!

"Okay," Hinata said.

"_What?_" Sasuke gave her a distressed look. She smiled soothingly.

"I'll see you when you get back."

She smiled even more when Neji practically pushed him out the front door.

This was for all the suffering he put her through…

"How long have you known Hinata?" Neji asked.

Sasuke guzzled down the shot of Scotch. He shook off the instance chills. "Since high school," he said dismissively.

He ordered his fourth glass. He was trying to numb this experience as quickly as he could. This cousin of Hinata's — Neji Hyuga — was beyond annoying. And he didn't do anything! Well, he did call him by his last name instead of his first, which was very respectful, but still! Sasuke didn't like him.

"She never spoke of you," Neji said slyly. Sasuke shrugged and the brunette frowned.

He was trying to _break_ him.

"Have you two ever—"

"That's none of your business," Sasuke retorted. Neji smirked.

"You two have been married for over a month..."

Neji knew why not! Because his cousin was a pure, angelic soul!

"Did you want something?" the bartender asked.

"I don't drink," Neji sneered arrogantly.

He had two choices: Sasuke was either going to kill himself, or Neji.

So, with the latter apparently being the delightful choice, he instantly left on that note. This man date was over.

"Wait," he called. Sasuke ignored him. "Uchiha!"

_Uchiha_ sped up. Damn, his voice was annoying.

"Ow!"

Sasuke scowled at the pain on his torso. Son of a—and it was his wife.

"What are you doing?"

Hinata rubbed her red forehead. Yeah, thanks. She was okay. Thanks for asking!

"I..." She looked at her feet. "I followed you."

"Why?"

"To make sure you were okay..."

He raised his eyebrows with a vague smirk. She _**did**_ care!

Hinata let him grab her hand as they headed down the street to his car. She wanted him to perish! But not too much. She knew how draining Neji could be. Hinata sighed to herself happily. At least she got to him before Neji got to his mind.

"Why won't you sleep with me?"

She spoke too soon.

She buckled herself up and looked over at him in the driver's seat. "W-what?"

"Answer the question."

"I...we do sleep together, Sasuke—"

"You won't have sex with me."

Damn! And she thought she dodged a bullet.

Damn you, Neji!

"I...um, well..." She bit at her gums. What did he want from her!

Sasuke glowered at her with exasperation. "What about earlier?"

Or was that too good to be true too? She was evil!

"Oh, yes..."

His ears perked. Say what now?

Hinata cocked a brow when he smirked at her. What? All she said was that she remembered earlier.

He was talking about when he walked the dog, right?

But hey! If he was happy, she was happy.

And she would never have said that a week ago — what was wrong with her?

"Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

She smiled. "Thank you for not telling my father...everything."

"What are you talking about?"

"About the...getting married after one night—"

"That didn't happen," he said cunningly.

Her eyes widened and he gave a smug look with his peripheral vision on her.

"Sasuke..."

"Hm?"

"I..." She looked down at her lap and smiled to herself coyly. "I wished we could have been friends...in high school."

She was waiting for a, "Yeah, me too!"

But it never came.

Never.

And when she looked up to see where they were when the car stopped, she caught Sasuke glaring at her.

She blinked repeatedly and was extremely confused. "W-what—"

"Don't say that again," he scolded. "_Ever._"

Then she watched him exit the car. What was the deal with that?

"Come on," he said as he approached the door and knocked. She did so, but didn't know where they were. She knew of the neighborhood — it was right down the street from her father's house — but she's never been this way. But the house he was at was nice. She trailed behind him and watched the door open. A lady with charcoal eyes smiled immediately when she saw Sasuke. And he...he actually smiled?

"Sasuke! I'm glad you came." She looked at Hinata blankly. "Who is this?"

"Hello, mother," he said and grabbed Hinata's hand to lead her into his house.

The first thing she saw frightened her: two men baring slight resemblance to Sasuke.

_It was his family!_

Oh, Maker, help.

"Hi," the older man greeted tediously. The younger one just stared absently.

They were giving her the most pensive look. Sasuke walked in front of her. They sat at the edge of their seats! Hinata looked up at her husband and watched him smirk proudly.

"We're married," he said clearly.

"Yes!" Fugaku did a victory pump. "It worked!"

She was confused when Sasuke went to get high-fives from his father and brother. What worked?

"It took you longer than I expected," Itachi nagged. Sasuke looked at him with narrowed eyes.

What worked!

"Um—"

"Hinata."

She looked at her brother-in-law and became shocked when he closed his eyes and showed a big smile. She...she remembered him! He was the one who helped Sasuke torture anyone who got close to her! SON OF A BITCH! And to top it off, he didn't even go to that school anymore; he actually left college to torment the high schoolers.

"Oh!" Mikoto exclaimed. "You're the girl that Sasuke always complained about."

She took a seat on the couch next to Sasuke. Say what! "C-complained—"

"Sasuke would go on nonstop about how you never paid him attention."

"Very dramatic," Fugaku added.

"It was annoying," Itachi chimed in.

Hinata felt her eye twitch. She looked over to Sasuke, who was looking the opposite way and had his arms folded like a bratty child. She was a little angry that he complained about her, and had the nerve to lie about her as well! He never left her alone to _not_ get his attention.

"Sasuke," she whispered heatedly.

He noticed her calling him and raised his brow. How dare he act clueless!

"Would you like anything?" Mikoto asked.

She smiled. "No, thank you."

She beamed. She finally had a daughter — take that, Mother Nature!

Hinata watched her walk into the kitchen and figured this was her chance!

"Um, Mr. Uchiha?" she called.

"Hm?"

Ew. He sounded just like Sasuke.

She really wanted to know about that search warrant he gave Sasuke so he could get into her old condo. It was craziness! She wanted to know the reason why he issued him one. She didn't have no criminal record or anything and it bothered her. Hinata caught her husband staring her down as if she was going to ask the wrong question. She gulped and took a chance.

"Did you..._give_ Sasuke a search warrant to look in my old home—"

He nodded coolly.

But it wasn't cool!

"I...but...he had no reason to—"

"I was given a tip that you were selling drugs."

"_WHAT?_" Her eyes expanded. "But...but!"

Her father-in-law shook his head ashamedly. "Quite a few saw you with their _own eyes_."

She was turning blue, and when she saw Itachi and Sasuke giving her a cold look she knew they must have been the tip givers!

"We saw you," they both said in accord.

"_W-what!_"

Itachi glared at her while shaking his head. "Deidara did as well."

"I...!"

Sasuke folded his arms. "Kiba and Suigetsu also."

How many people did he need!

* * *

><p><em>Apparently, a lot.<em>

_I get __**way**__ too happy when I hear about Itachi…_

_[I have, like, this weird obsession with him — it scares me…]_

_I just need a couple of more votes for the poll, and then I'm going to close it._

_[So if you haven't…!]_

_Now, how do you feel~?_


	9. Secrets Hardly Kept

_Glad you guys liked the families!_

_[Uchihas FTW!]_

_I noticed that some are hoping that Sasuke gets deprived..._

_[The pair's not there for nothing...]_

* * *

><p>Kiba looked at his watch and rolled his eyes. He's been waiting forever!<p>

"What's taking him so long?" he cried.

Hinata looked at him with wondering eyes. "But…Kiba, it's only been ten minutes…"

He cut his eyes over at her with fret. "Why don't _**you**_ have a car?"

Sasuke called him and asked if he could pick Hinata up from work because he wouldn't get off early enough to pick her up himself. "Sure," Kiba said, and that was four days ago — this agreement has lasted for FOUR DAYS! Sasuke was a user! This was all of their fault — and mostly Hinata's! If she had a car, then maybe he wouldn't have had to pick her up. It was an inconvenience to his day, personal time, and upsetting love life. Just because she had something nice going on didn't mean she was allowed to disturb something nice that could be going on in his life.

"Sasuke sold it," she mumbled. It was embarrassing.

And it was craziness to his ears. "He what?"

"He sold my—"

"And you let him?" He scoffed with a semisweet smirk. "You're worst than he is."

"W-what?"

Kiba frowned at her. "Don't play dumb, Hinata."

He looked at the hospital and watched the revolving doors, just waiting for Sasuke to come out of them. He sighed.

"I can't believe after all of this time you guys are together."

She exhaled heavily, blowing her bangs upwards. To her, it was disappointing.

He laughed. "All of this was too easy; he didn't have to go through that crap."

She wasn't really listening; she was too busy watching the revolving doors. She thought the last guy was Sasuke coming out.

"What?" she said.

He stopped smiling since she wasn't listening. "In high school: what he did to get your attention."

He wasn't making sense to her. "I don't—"

"He should've told you from the beginning," he intruded abruptly. "Then I _possibly_ wouldn't be here…"

"The beginning…"

Kiba looked back at her and nodded coolly. "That he liked you." He frowned again. "You're not listening to me."

"I am…but, um…he…" Her cold sweating and racing heart cut her off. "H-he liked…me?"

The brunette nodded obviously. "Since the pool party."

She was starting to have a panic attack. WHAT! "I…the…p-p-party pool?"

_He tortured_ _her._

Kiba nudged her with a devilish grin. "He probably didn't tell you that part!"

_Since forever._

"I…" She was going red in the face and Kiba cocked an eyebrow.

_He __**liked**__ her_.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

_**SINCE FOREVER!**_

Kiba saw her holding her chest and started getting nervous.

"He…he did tell you, right?"

For the love of God, please say yes!

"He…" She looked at Kiba with ample eyes. "He wasn't joking…"

It felt like she was in some kind of twisted love story.

Then Kiba started have a miniature cardiac arrest — his funeral was around the corner.

"Hey." Sasuke swiftly appeared and grabbed Hinata's hand. He smirked at her, but stopped when he saw the two airheads staring at each other. Were they having a moment? He scowled and glared at his so-called BFF — that bastard!

"Stop—"

"I-I have to go," Kiba shouted. "Talk to you—"

"What's with you?" he asked Hinata. She looked up at him, then down to his hand. He was touching her!

"I-I…" She gulped at the heat building up due to the touching. "Um, I…"

He didn't know what was going on. Maybe she found out some good news?

She's pregnant! Actually, that wouldn't be good because they haven't slept together…_yet_.

Memo: kill all males who talk to her — including Kiba.

Maybe she discovered her undying love for him!

Then he felt her hand shaking in his, which wasn't good news. And Kiba was acting as if he did something wrong, and that probably meant he did. Sasuke let go of her hand slowly — there was only one thing that would make her give him a terrified and confused look at the same time.

"Kiba," he hissed silently, and he found his _friend_ sneaking away.

"Hey!" Kiba blurted out as he headed for the ground.

He caught himself before his face hit the asphalt. Kiba turned to give Sasuke an annoyed look due to the pain from his back. He was tired of his abusive friendship! Sasuke's ruby eyes showed a killer's intent as they widened, perfectly aligning with his creased brow and stern face.

Kiba lied. His funeral was now.

However, he got a lucky break when Sasuke just left and Hinata quickly followed.

x-x-x

She didn't think it would be this bad. Her idea of this situation was easily played out.

"Yeah, I liked you," he would say. "So what?"

Or maybe even a, "Kiba was lying."

She would have happily believed that blatant fabrication over what was actually happening.

How was her week going? Terrible.

Did she find out something she shouldn't have? Of course.

She almost hated Kiba as much as Sasuke did at this point.

"Sasuke?"

It was two o'clock in the morning and he wasn't in bed. So, she went looking for him.

"Sasuke?"

He ignored her and continued folding up the blanket in his hand.

She sighed when he didn't look at her. He'd seriously rather sleep on the couch?

Hinata folded her arms at him when he put his jacket on. "Are you going to—"

"Yes." And out the doors he went.

That happened for two days, until he magically got his graveyard shifts back.

He was avoiding her. _Great_.

To be honest, she didn't want that.

To be honest, it wasn't supposed to be going like this.

_To be honest_, she really wanted to rub it in his _**FACE**_!

Harsh? She knew — but after all the pain he put her through, how could she not want to cause him just a little.

But his fidgety attitude was just sad.

"Sasuke—"

She stopped when he jumped. He was washing the dishes (for once) and got water on his shirt.

Hinata frowned. "I'm sor—"

"It's fine," he cut her off without looking back and went back to work.

Sasuke started moving faster on those pans when she didn't move from behind him. He was wondering why she didn't bring _it_ up yet. Why didn't she bring it up! It felt like she was mocking him. He knew she wanted to rub it in his face! _He knew it_.

"Sasuke…" she called in a devious voice.

He gulped and scrubbed the dishes harder.

"You're _crazy_ in love with me."

His hands started shaking. Was he sweating?

"You treated me like that just because you had a _**CRUSH**_ on me?"

It wasn't a crush — he loved her!

His heart began racing. Holy shit, he forgot to take his anxiety medicine today!

"You're pathetic!"

"Shut up," he hissed in a whisper.

"You're just a coward! You don't deserve me! And you _never_—"

"Don't lecture me," he snapped as he whipped around.

After a hard blink, he noticed she was giving him a puzzled look. He took a deep breath and glared.

"_What_?"

Her scared eyes stayed huge. "I…I didn't say anything."

His eyebrows closed in. "What?"

Hinata backed up and Sasuke felt extremely embarrassed when he realized: he imagined that whole damn conversation. She probably thought he was crazy now — well, thought he was _crazier_. He watched her stand beside him nervously and looked up with a smile.

"I can help," she said pleasantly. He gave her a vacant stare.

Almost as if he wanted to push her into the pool — she hoped he had a logical reason for that.

Maybe Kiba _**was**_ lying?

Sasuke's eyes turned dull and he nearly frowned. The pool party: the most vibrant and scariest moment of his life. He just turned fifteen a few weeks before hand, so he thought all of his hormones would leave him the hell alone! Alas, he went to this stupid ass pool party and saw an angel that he didn't know existed until that day. She had long, flowing hair, her eyes were big and beautiful, and she was well-endowed for a fifteen year old! He didn't know what to do, so he just stared.

And when she looked back, which followed by her approaching him, he froze. His time stopped, halting his heart, movement, and speech. Then she appeared in front of him, just staring and blushing as she cutely glanced at her feet. He couldn't breathe!

She needed to get away!

"Hi, Sasu—"

So, he pushed her away from him and before he knew it, he could breathe again! He heard everyone start laughing, but ignored it when he looked down at the girl of his dreams giving him her full attention. Then it clicked: that is what he had to do to always have her attention. Surely she'll fall madly in love with him!

How wrong he was.

That stupid plan got him stuck in this stupid situation.

"Kiba…" She placed the dish on the counter. "He thought you…told me."

Stupid plan also caused this horrible conversation!

He glanced at her and just pretended she didn't say anything. Maybe she'll go away!

But she turned to him with those widened, hopeful eyes.

Please let this be another imaginary conversation.

"I…I don't understand, but…" He started walking away. "But! I liked you too!"

Sasuke stopped and turned around like a happy puppy. _**REALLY!**_

She saw he was mistaken. "N-not in high school!"

He glared at her and she bit her lip. That was a bit offensive.

"I meant before…"

That was weird; he didn't even know she existed before high school. He wished he did though — then maybe all of this friendly banter gone wrong wouldn't have happened. Hinata smiled graciously when their eyes finally met. He hasn't looked her in the eye since Kiba opened his big mouth.

He showed a tiny smile. She returned it and said, "We could have been fri—"

"Don't say that!"

x-x-x

And with that said, everything went back to normal.

Well, as normal as this situation could get.

They were always together.

Walking the dog together.

Going to work together.

Smiling at each other.

Sleeping together.

_**Kissing**_ each other.

She was stuck, and the worst part?

_She didn't want to get out!_

She lost the war, didn't she?

And she was _okay_ with that.

It was sickening, really. Well, she could look at it this way: divorce now would be too much work. They would have to get custody over Chidori, his car (because damn it, that was technically her car as well), and Kiba. He was the only person Sasuke would let her talk to, and besides the memories she had of him, he was a really cool friend! She didn't want to give up a friend — that would be like giving up her sanity. Oh, and she forgot to add another thing on that list.

Their gym membership.

See, too much work!

She felt so stupid.

Happily stupid — the best kind.

And as she airily walked on sunshine, she bumped into someone.

"OH!" she squeaked. "I'm sorry."

"Ow…"

He rubbed his head and Hinata's eyes shot open at big blue eyes.

Naruto winced, but stopped when the girl was gawking at him.

"What?" he muttered.

"N-Naruto?" she called.

He instantly gave her a strange look for saying his name, but then recognized her appearance.

"Hinata!" he cheered.

He went in for a hug but stopped when she leaned backwards. He looked away with embarrassment.

She didn't mind a hug from him, but if Sasuke saw her hugging another male!

Ergo, her death warrant.

"So, uh…" He began scratching the back of his blonde spikes shamefacedly. "How are you?"

Surprisingly, she nodded happily. "I'm—"

"Hinata."

Naruto perked at that drone. It sounded like a robot. He looked away for a second, and when he turned back to his old classmate he found that she instantly brightened with the man standing next to her. He smiled sourly at her happily face. Well, she wasn't single.

Then the man looked away from her to him. Naruto nearly went into shock from seeing the guy's face.

The worst part? He just raised his eyebrows coolly. _**THAT DICK!**_

"Oh." Hinata looked from Sasuke to Naruto. He must've remembered Sasuke.

"Sasuke, this is Naru—"

"I know who he is."

She nodded and tilted her head at Naruto's scared expression. He reminded her of herself when she saw Sasuke for the first time after all of these years.

Sasuke showed a malicious smirk at Naruto going pale.

Blondie grew insecure. He knew that smirk.

He narrowed his eyes and almost smiled with joy at his old_ friend_ sweating.

"I know him well."

* * *

><p><em>Is Sasuke a creeper or is it just me?<em>

_[It can't be just me.]_

_There's a poll up — vote if you haven't!_

_[I feel like a Google Ad...]_


	10. Lovely Reunion!

Long time no write…

Update… Something. I don't know.

[My attempts at being cool~]

I really like this chapter!

* * *

><p>"OW!"<p>

It just wouldn't end!

Naruto winced from the extreme pain increasing in his arm. He scowled at the laughing clique walking pass him.

They just wouldn't go away!

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and smirked with satisfaction when his eyes met with furious blue ones. Naruto was almost turning red with hate and Sasuke loved it! This was the best thing to happen since the birth of Hinata Hyuga! And that was putting this at a high standard. Naruto rubbed his arm to numb the pain. What the hell was that guy's problem? Every day it was the same thing: target, aim, and continue to torment the Uzumaki until his death (well, until the noticeable defeat). And, to be honest, Naruto didn't know what he did wrong. Everything was normal two weeks ago. It was just last week when Sasuke started acting weird, and he didn't know why.

"Naruto…"

He looked behind him and smiled shortly at the meek expression. "Hey, Hinata," he cheered.

She blushed, as always, and looked at her feet — as always.

Naruto tilted his head slightly to show his confusion. What was her deal?

"H-how are you?" she asked. Her eyes were still on the ground.

It's been four days already.

"Oh! Are you okay?"

Naruto noticed she was looking at his arm and he immediately stopped rubbing it. "I hit it against the looker…again."

She smiled sullenly and he grinned before turning away. He felt like a complete moron! She probably thought he was a tool who was also an idiot. Seriously! Who other than an _**idiot**_ would continue to slam his arm against the lookers? That was his excuse anyway: "Every morning, when I change my shoes, I forget that the door pulls outwards!"

If the door pushed inward, everything inside would get smashed.

Naruto knows it's only been four days but…she probably has already sowed it in her mind.

"Are you…going to eat in the cafeteria today?" she asked.

He nodded and replied, "You bet!"

Her face turned red as crimson, and he still didn't get it.

She would never say it to his face.

But she has a stupid boyfriend.

Sasuke wasn't in Naruto's class — thank the Maker — but neither was Hinata so that made the day go by much slower. He didn't have anyone to talk to _anymore _since that royal douchebag decided it'd be fun to pick on him. No one looked at him; no one paid him any mind; it was like he didn't exist. It was the worst feeling since all of the people in his class used to talk to him before they realized it was started to get on the unhealthy side to do so. And he felt sorry for her, but at least he wasn't Hinata.

For a side note, it should be known that Sasuke used to be in Naruto's class, but then got transferred to Kiba's — that best-friend stealer!

Oh, and Hinata happened to be in that class too.

Today was Valentine's Day. And it just so happened to be the worst day for one poor soul, and the greatest for another.

Hinata flinched and frowned at a tap on the back of her head. And another. And another.

_And another…_

Why?

"Hinata."

She nervously turned to the whisper. She knew if she ignored him that'd make the day worst. Sasuke frowned and said, "Dodge them. This is boring."

She nodded and turned back to the chalkboard.

If she was so boring, then why won't he stop bothering her!

She proceeded to dodge another Sweetheart. Did he seriously buy a box of those nasty chalky things? How could he think this was fun — it hurt! This time, one landed on her desk. It read, "I Love You." Hinata frowned; that made her sick. Sasuke _hated_ her. Another came flying and it had weird black writing on the back of it, almost like a marker. She flipped it over. It said, "Call Me."

Another one. "Date Me."

Another. "Be Mine."

And another. "Say Yes."

Hinata hid her face and put her hands over her head. Was he teasing her? He must've known that she liked him in the beginning of high school. _Why would he do this!_

Sasuke scowled and looked at Kiba. He gave a shrug showing he didn't know what to do.

Why was she so slow! It had to be obvious that all of these hearts being thrown at her were the _clearest_ messages from him! It was _**pissing**_ him off.

This time, he chucked, and very hard.

She dodged it as she was told.

It bounced off of the desk.

And hit a boy in the back of the head.

"Ouch!" he turned around and gave Hinata a mean look, which got him to receive a mean look from Sasuke Uchiha. The boy cleared his throat and turned back to the board. He didn't want to end up like her and Naruto.

"What's going on?" the teacher exclaimed.

He scanned the room and saw Sasuke ignoring him as he continued to glance at Hinata. A-ha! That was a cipher, wasn't it? Of course it was!

"Hyuga!"

She looked up and shivered at his deep voice. "Y-yes—"

"Detention after school!"

She couldn't do anything but pout to herself and nod.

Sasuke couldn't believe it — she stood up for him!

"OW!"

Kiba trembled angrily when the notebook that was just stuck to his face fell in his lap. The teacher rolled his eyes and turned back toward the class, seeing his used-to-be accomplice about to throw what would appear to be another book at Kiba — who the teacher thought was his best friend.

"Sasuke! See me after school!"

He nodded eagerly. Yes! A date!

After class, Hinata was, to put it plainly, scared out of her mind. The lunch bell rang and Sasuke rushed out of the room so fast she didn't have time to try and sneak away from him like she usually did. He always waited for her to leave the room first so he could follow and take away the little happiness she had left. Was he planning something? Hinata nearly gasped to herself: was he planning to murder her? That's what evil people do all the time in the movies! Oh no. She knew she should have just confided in her father and Neji. Maybe it wasn't too late to save herself! Damn it! She wished Neji didn't graduate! And even if he didn't, that good-for-nothing went to another school!

"Hinata—"

Naruto backed up when she jumped at the touch of his hand on her shoulder. He raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, N-Naruto…" She nodded hesitantly. "Y-yes. I'm…fine."

He squinted his eyes. _Weird_. "Hey, I was waiting for you in the cafeteria but you never came."

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Actually, that's a little bad. "Um, how long were you waiting?"

"Uh…" He looked up in the air and counted his fingers. "About…fifteen minutes."

Actually, that was _really_ bad.

No…

"I…I…"

Naruto cocked his head to the side at her trembling in a trance. "What?"

"I…"

Her heart was racing so fast.

"What?" Naruto asked again.

She looked up and he saw her terrified eyes. Her voice was faint, but clear.

"_Help me_."

"What—"

"What are you doing here?"

Naruto gulped and turned around. Sasuke glared and folded his arms. He looked pass the blonde's shoulder and bit his gums at the sight of Hinata calming down. She must have been lost without him! Naruto turned to see what he was looking at and…saw Hinata carelessly flattening the front of her skirt? She had nothing else better to do, like maybe be on guard! Seriously, Sasuke was around! And to be honest, Hinata was at peace with what was happening at the moment. Before it was nerve-wrecking but now only serenity and rainbows!

Side note: besides when she was at home, Sasuke has never let her be for more than _**five minutes**_. That fifteen-minute gap was scary as hell.

"Hinata," Sasuke called.

She readily stood up and walked over to him. He handed her a paper slip with a bill. "Don't be long."

Hinata nodded and rushed. Last time she took six minutes and it was like tenth grade all over again!

Flashback to the time when she took longer than five minutes…

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?" Sasuke asked — destructively — while nearly throwing a tantrum, which was followed by three days of juvenile torture.

Senior year has been the best out of all the three.

Thank you, Maturity.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto but kept his eyes on his ticking wristwatch. "Leave," he said.

Even though he furrowed his brow and bared teeth, he left as he was told. Well, tried to.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked. And he sounded paranoid.

"I'm leav—"

"Why were you _**here**_?" he asked.

And the worst, in which that was feared: it happened.

"He's going out with that girl," Suigetsu chimed in.

Kiba's head collapsed in his hand. Here it comes.

"_What?_" Sasuke hissed.

Suigetsu nodded. "Ask Kiba; he told me."

"No I didn't, you idiot!" He avoided eye contact with Sasuke and scowled at the fool who just put a bounty on his head. He told him not to say anything!

To clear the air, the past two weeks needed to be summed up. Basically, the first week started out with the main three of the clique: Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke. Out of that group, one tormented a girl to show his affection for her, one knew that, and one didn't. Now, the one who didn't know about the troubling affection from the leader never understood why they picked on the girl. Well, the entire group didn't tease her individually but just fueled their leader's presence. Anyway, the clueless one went up to the plagued girl one day and spoke to her. Alone.

Which was a huge mistake.

"Don't take us seriously!" He laughed bashfully. "We're only kidding."

She nodded lightly, but she didn't believe him.

Then again, no one has ever talked to her in school before. And she liked that about this boy.

He didn't notice — but someone else did!

That was a Wednesday afternoon. The next day, Sasuke confronted his so-called friend.

"Do you like Hinata?" he asked impatiently.

He choked on his ramen noodles. "_WHAT_? No!"

Sasuke didn't believe him at first until Kiba backed it up. So, he accepted it with suspicion.

And then it happened Friday: hell.

Hinata was watching him and _blushed_!

That was it!

That Monday, Naruto just got his usual meal of ramen and went to sit in his usual seat with his _usual_ friends! And there they were, his _usual friends_, sitting at their usual table in the lunch room, and his space opened for him next to Sasuke — then this white-haired douche just pushed him out of the way. Not only did he take his seat that he _**ALWAYS**_ sat in, but he made Naruto spill his bowl of noodles. That bastard!

"Hey—"

Naruto stopped himself when he saw everyone react to the new guy's presence as if he's been their friend since forever.

He shook it off. Lost relative, maybe? "Hey! Get out of my seat!"

Suigetsu gave the blonde a dry look and said, "No."

"No?"

"This isn't your seat."

"What!"

He rested his chin in his palm. "Who are you?" he asked dully.

"Yeah, dude, who are you?" one of the guys said.

Naruto's jaw dropped. That guy was his neighbor!

"Stop fooling around—"

"This guy is a joke," another said.

"Wannabe."

"_Loser_."

"Go away," Sasuke finally said. Naruto was surprised that was directed to him.

So, that was the end of Naruto in the popular clique of boys. He didn't understand, and he probably never would, but he did know this: his life sucked! It wasn't as bad as Hinata's used to (and believe it when it's said that her life is so much better now; Sasuke mostly just makes her run errands for him now). Naruto didn't even think Hinata knew that Sasuke treated him like crap, and she didn't; she just thought he was brave enough to talk to her — a dumbass notion. Oh, and to add to this pathetic story, Naruto was now going out with Hinata — and the reason? It wasn't important, but whatever the reason was, it wasn't good enough.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. He grabbed Sasuke's hand that clutched the collar of his uniform's shirt.

"_This isn't funny_," Sasuke lividly whispered.

"Let go of—"

He jerked him backward, then forward. "Why are you going out with her?"

"Why do _you_ care!"

"Answer my—"

Everything calmed down, then. Well, everyone in the room calmed down — besides Sasuke. He was always freaking out according to Kiba.

"What is it?" Kiba asked when Sasuke shakily let go of the idiot's shirt.

He gulped and tapped the glass covering on his wrist. "My watch stopped working."

"What!" Kiba shouted.

Try to keep it calm, Sasuke. "What time is it?" he asked with his eyes closed.

Suigetsu shrugged. "Why does it matter—"

"Give me the time!" he snapped.

Kiba pointed at the center above the board. "There—"

"That's fast."

"How do you know that?" Suigetsu asked.

"I stopped counting at three minutes. That says it's been _seven_…"

Naruto frowned. Was he a serial killer or something? "Why were you counting—"

"Shut it, Naruto," Kiba yelled. Suigetsu shrugged with confusion as well. Kiba sighed and whispered, "He has…separation anxiety."

Suigetsu shook his head. That's shameful.

Sasuke was about to start hyperventilating and slowly walked to the exit of the room.

Just then, Hinata opened it and he wasn't pale anymore.

"Here," she said quietly and handed him a wrapped sandwich, a bun, and soda.

He nodded and she began to return to her seat _very_ slowly.

"Wait," Sasuke said and she whipped around with rosy cheeks.

He was handing her the sweet bun and she chewed at her lips. "Oh, you don't have to—"

"Take it."

"Okay," she cheered quietly and smiled when it touched her open palms. "Thank you…"

He nodded and went to his seat to eat his sandwich. She did as well to eat her sweet bun. Naruto stared at the two in this stupid routine. Yes, Sasuke appeared in the lunch room every now and then, but he never ate there. Naruto always wondered where he ate and now he knew. He didn't know why though. He watched Hinata happily open the sweet bun and take a small bite of it. She must love anpan. Whenever they went to the cafeteria together she would always buy a drink, a small meal, and the same sweet bun. That was the only occasion they could really spend time together. Well, that short time and whenever classes would compete during gym. What boggled his mind was that she bought all of that for Sasuke every day and every day she would eat a sweet bun. He must have given it to her — every single day.

"Hinata, can we go to the cafeteria now? I'm starving!" Naruto whined.

Her happy chewing went away instantly. He blinked repeatedly. "What?"

She swallowed and glanced at Sasuke who stopped eating his sandwich to watch the conversation.

"I…I can't. I'm sorry…"

"What? Why not?"

She didn't know what to say. Saying, "Because Sasuke will have a conniption if I do," did not sound appropriate. And Naruto wouldn't buy that.

"Naruto," Kiba cut in. He knew Hinata didn't want to say anything. "Go get something to eat."

He frowned and put his hand on his hip. "What? You're talking to me now?"

"Leave, Naruto," Sasuke said.

He growled, but did so. Sasuke sucked balls!

Hinata didn't look at him as he left; Sasuke stared her down to make sure she didn't.

-x-

"Okay! Class dismissed!"

He put his hand outward at Sasuke getting up and Hinata packing her things. "Except for you two…"

She frowned. Great, now she wasn't going to be home in time for dinner. Her father was going to flip shit. Hinata cut her eyes over when Sasuke left his assigned seat that was adjacent to her and sat…NEXT TO HER? Why in the name of all that is holy would he sit _next to her_? She was scared, really scared. She looked forward to the front of the class. The teacher had his back turned to them, so now was the perfect time to commit murder — more specifically, _her_ homicide. Well, it was a good…it wasn't a good life. She still wanted time to get away from Sasuke and lead a normal life! She had so much agony in her heart from the past painful three years that only time could heal! Damn it, she wasn't going down _this_ easy!

Her eyes caught him grabbing the leg of her desk. Those big eyes got bigger, and he smirked up at her.

Was she going to die?

He let go of the desk since she was aware of him and just sat up and stared at her decisively. She was confused — maybe he was going to _**stare**_ her to death. She always thought that Sasuke would kill her through a vicious glare that he has build up for the special occasion (otherwise known as her death), but she didn't know. Was this how she was going to go out?

Go out — that's exactly what he was going to ask her — to leave that fool for him! It was the perfect time!

She saw his Adam's apple go up and down slowly. "Will you—"

"You two," the teacher announced evilly, "I sent the group home who had cleaning duty."

Sasuke shrugged and the teacher smirked. "You two can do it — by _yourselves_."

"No," Sasuke said. "My cleaning duty is tomorrow—"

"Well, then, you have time to practice!" He smiled and exited the room. "_Have fun._"

Sasuke glared at the door. That bastard. Hinata, conflicting with herself about why this was happening to her and her life couldn't suck more, got up and picked up a cleaning cloth. Sasuke furrowed his brow and she smiled uneasily and lightly. She said, "Did you want me to do one half?"

"No," he deadpanned. She backed up when he left his seat and headed toward her.

She gulped. "I-I can do the whole room if you want to go home…!"

He picked up a cleaning spray can and her eyes shut from fear. Was he going to spray her in the eye with that stuff!

Hinata felt his hand grab her hand that held the rag and looked up at him.

"It will go by faster if we do each side at the same time," he said.

Her face was turning red and she hid it with a bow.

He was being amazing right now! Maybe he was going to shock her to death.

Anytime he had he got a whiff of her — she smelled like cinnamon!

He wasn't a creeper, _promise_.

However, his plan worked; sniffing her hair made time fly by!

"Is something wrong?" Hinata asked when Sasuke stopped cleaning.

If she thought she would get scolded for it, she wouldn't have asked.

"I'm leaving," he said, grabbed his bag, and left. She frowned.

Really? He left her here with all of this work! Well, there were only two windows left, so that wasn't that bad — but still!

And still, Sasuke didn't care if she was mad about him leaving her high and dry. He had business. He already put what his mother dropped off for him at the beginning of lunch where it was meant to be, but he thought it needed a note now. Damn, lunch today was _cracked out_.

Hinata sighed as she approached her shoe locker. Today was as tiresome as usual. She just wanted to be over with high school already. She opened her locker, and to her surprise there was a bag and letter on top of her shoes. The bag was more of a clear wrapping paper and the letter was folded in half neatly. She smiled serenely.

"Naruto," she whispered.

That definitely jabbed an ego nearby.

She couldn't tell what was in the bag, but it looked like candy. She opened the note up — and her smile disappeared.

It wasn't that she was disappointed or anything — she was just _shocked_.

The letter had turned her speechless: "Leave your boyfriend. And don't make me say please."

Normally, she would automatically think this was a threat (from Sasuke) but the wording meant the exact opposite; this was a request. Hinata slowly unwrapped the baggie in her palm, and out came miniature chocolate ice cream cones. Did someone…actually _like_ her?

She popped one in her mouth and — chocolate ice cream? It tasted just like it!

She never told a boy that she liked chocolate ice cream.

Well, she told Sasuke but…no.

He would never…no. She shook it off.

But if he did…

From around the corner, Sasuke cheered from within when his love reread the note over and over again! She opened and closed it and opened and closed it! Then she ate another ice cream candy — he knew she would like those! Now, it was time! Yes, it was time to go through with what he had been planning for a month now. True, he didn't expect her to be going out with anyone but no matter! He would succeed — he just needed to get some courage because he was clenching to this wall like a pit bull on a leg. Or…_maybe_ he'd just do it another day. Yeah, that sounded like a great idea.

And good thing he did because Naruto just came and offered to walk his lovely lady home.

He smiled at her amazement. "N-Naruto!" she squeaked.

A grin was coming, but then he saw the gift. "Where did you get that from?"

"Oh…" She stared at it a little spaced out. "I don't know…"

He peaked over. "What does the note say—"

"Nothing!" She blushed and hid it at her side. He shrugged when he saw the candy.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He tried to sneak one but made a grimace at the taste; he was a vanilla guy.

"You didn't have to wait for me," she said timidly.

Naruto moved his hands to the back of his head. He shrugged, grinning. "I don't mind."

Glancing over, he saw her staring at the gift as they made their way home.

"Do you like chocolate ice cream?" he asked and she nodded.

"I do," she answered airily.

"Oh…" This was getting awkward with her infatuation with the candy. "I didn't know that."

Yeah, she figured as much.

* * *

><p>Favorite part, hands down, is when Sasuke freaks out about the time.<p>

[Gotta love the ones who are always out of it.]

Favorite line(s): Naruto was now going out with Hinata — and the reason? It wasn't important, but _**whatever the reason was, it wasn't good enough**_.

Well, I must admit…there's one chapter left.

[See you in 3 days…]


	11. The Worst Romance is the Sweetest

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Man, glad this is over, huh?_

_(Well, a little… Good things always come to an end.)_

_Oh, and...I totally almost forgot to update~  
><em>

* * *

><p>Hinata turned her head to the side at his spaced out expression.<p>

"Um, Naruto…"

"Naruto?"

Those big eyes were getting eerie.

Sasuke smirked at his lovely wife and ridiculed the dazed out blonde. "He's like you a month ago."

Hinata puffed her cheeks — was not!

Well, maybe a little.

_Okay!_ She totally **was** this painfully distraught soul who hated the very presence of Sasuke Uchiha after seeing him after so many years, but she wasn't like that anymore! A-ha!

And, yes, she was way too happy about that fact. She was convinced: Sasuke brainwashed her.

And damn it, she loved every second of it.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and swiftly grabbed Naruto's arm. He almost smiled when the grown man nearly jumped out of his skin at his touch.

"Stop—"

"What! Are you crazy!" Naruto yelled. He smacked the psycho's and gave him a dirty look. "You can't just go around grabbing people."

He gulped at Sasuke's edgy glare, but held his ground! There was security at this gym.

Plus, he was more focused on something of much more importance.

"Hinata," Naruto called. "What are you doing here with him—"

"We're married!" Sasuke sneered and jerked Hinata towards him by her arm.

"What! HOW!"

He showed a shaky smirk. This was going to be the best day of his life! "_**SHE**_ proposed."

Naruto scoffed and flagged him. Sasuke almost burst into tears. "Hinata would never marry you — or _propose_ to you."

"She did…!" he fussed. Hinata got scared when he eyed her anxiously. "Tell him."

"I…" Her mouth was opening but nothing was coming out. Seriously, though — that story was wack and embarrassing.

"Hinata," Sasuke called.

"Hinata!" Naruto shouted.

"Hinata…"

"HINATA?"

"_Hinata!_"

"We are!" she screamed.

Sasuke smirked and Naruto's jaw dropped.

"What? Why would you marry him!" he whined.

She felt so bad. Naruto looked _pissed_! And it wasn't that he was angry, but…confused. Why would she marry the same guy who made their lives living hell? Yes, he knew she didn't really know that Sasuke bullied him during senior year, but he bullied her through high school! It didn't make sense, so he was baffled as hell and a bit hurt. Good lord, it was like when she broke up with him a couple of weeks after Valentine's Day — he didn't understand either situations. Plus, when did Sasuke start to like her? He hated her!

Hinata didn't know what to say. "I…I'm s—"

"Let's go," Sasuke interrupted.

"Wha—we're leaving? Already?" she asked.

He shrugged lightly. "I'm hungry."

"Wait!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke shivered at that fool's voice. He was so close to leaving him there wallowing in his misery.

He glanced away and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hinata. Can we…talk—"

"No," Sasuke said.

"What! I wasn't asking you."

Hinata just stood there, thinking that it was _totally cool_ that she had no say in this.

And Naruto was crazy. Sasuke would never let her out of his sight.

"What?" Naruto smiled viciously. "Are you afraid that if we're together, then—"

"Hinata, go with him," Sasuke said and pushed her forward.

Naruto was surprised, but grinned. It worked on that idiot! Hinata was even more stunned than Naruto. However, she could see that Sasuke didn't like giving her away like that. His look basically said, "No more than two hours…make that one. Or even thirty minutes."

And each second, his stare was cutting that timeframe in half.

"O-okay…" She smiled at him. "I'll be back soon."

Sasuke smirked. Of course he could trust her. They were so in synch.

So dynamic duo.

So zombie and human flesh!

Well, that was a terrible comparison but it was understood: they _got_ each other.

And that's why he could let her out of his sight now!

Two to three hours later, Sasuke found himself sitting at a table — next to a creepy relative and across from his wife.

He wasn't smiling, smirking, or happy.

This was why he didn't let her out of his sight: she was stupid!

And the kind that was hurtful.

"Well, here's the agreement we settled on," Naruto said. He slid a paper across to Madara.

Sasuke's leg was bouncing up and down. Madara scoffed at the loose leaf.

Damn it! He should have just called her after the first hour!

This was what _**happened**_ when he left her alone?

Madara thought this whole thing was a joke — it was lunch time.

"So, as Hinata's divorce lawyer…" Naruto announced proudly.

Hinata's head dropped when Sasuke folded his arms and glared at her.

A list of things needed to be known. _One_! Sasuke didn't even know Naruto went to school to be a lawyer — _and they accepted him_? _Two_! Hinata was basically dumping him faster than the speed of light. And _three_! This was FUCKING ridiculous!

Hinata couldn't even look at Sasuke for the moment. Where did today go wrong! She remembered waking up this morning, married and blissfully happy. Now she was seconds away from becoming a divorcee just because she explained her situation to Naruto. She thought he deserved to know since they went out at a point, but she didn't know he would lead it to this! Maybe she should have just said that since their terrible marriage situation, she has fallen in…_fallen in_…well, she has come to like him a lot! And yes, this was what she always wanted — up until recently.

And the way Sasuke looked at her — she's never seen him so stressed.

"Technically, he's not even a lawyer," Madara pointed out.

"Hey!" Naruto shouted. "I will be!"

He just needed to pass his extremely difficult entrance exam.

Sasuke perked up at that news. YES! "This is fake, then…?"

His cousin stared blanking. "No. it's real."

He was an ass! "But you said—"

"She's representing herself, with his help." He smiled at the baffled lady. "Isn't that right, Hinata?"

Wait, what was happening now? "I—"

"That's right!" Naruto was beaming! Anything to make Sasuke rot in melancholy! "And with the divorce, she demands half of Sasuke's salary!"

"_WHAT!_" Hinata and Sasuke screamed.

Sasuke was seeing red and she shook her head continuously. "I-I…that's too much!"

Naruto grinned with eyes closed. And that was sickening.

It was even more sickening than what was happening. No — that was a lie.

Sasuke needed some air.

"Wait!" Hinata called and chased after him. "S-Sasuke!"

Madara shook his head at the man across from him. Naruto squinted his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You aren't a divorce lawyer."

Naruto frowned. How did he know that?

"Wait, Sasuke!" Hinata finally stopped when he did the same. She took a deep breath.

She bit down on her lip. She didn't know what to say. "I'm…I'm sorry about Naruto…"

He still didn't turn around. Was he ignoring her? "I…you don't have to give—"

"I'll give it to you," he said.

Her eyes widened when he turned around to show her he was serious. _What!_ "I—"

His brow wrinkled. His hands slipped in his pockets. "I'll give you anything."

And he only had one favor. "Don't leave."

She didn't know what to say, and he figured that was a no — even after _everything_.

"Sasuke!" She followed quickly when he started walking away.

This divorcing was crazy, but this was what she wanted.

Well, what she used to want. "S-Sasuke! We…we can still be frie—"

"_I don't want to be friends_," he snapped.

Wow, foot in her mouth. He turned and glared at her.

What did it take to get that through her skull!

-x-

"Hey!" Kiba yelled over the loud music. "Sorry about—"

"Shut up," Sasuke mumbled. How did he find out anyway? Stalker.

And _another_ sip of the rough Whiskey.

Add a hint of Misery.

Topped with Heartaches by the Number.

There was no liquor, book, or song that could express how he was feeling right now.

He was _**getting**_ divorced!

"Hey," a girl next to him said. He glared at her drunkenly and she laughed.

"Drowning your sorrows?" she asked politely.

Sasuke was buried in his drink, and for the time the brunette was giving Kiba a strange look, who was mouthing words of caution. And trust him when he knew her hitting on him now was a very bad idea. This incident was actually very déjà vu. Take it back to the last day of senior year, when the idiot asked Hinata out and didn't give her enough time to reject him. To sum everything up: it was a nightmare. He treated every girl like she was a lifeless puppet and that wasn't as painless as it sounded.

To put it straight, he had to give at least twenty girls insecurity issues.

Sasuke looked up, red in the cheeks and gave the girl a snob look. "What's your name?" he asked.

Kiba looked away; this was going to be painful.

She smiled. "Rin."

He nodded and took another sip of his drink. "You should change it."

She scoffed lightly. "Is that so—"

"And dye your hair."

"Um, well—"

"You would look less bland if it was longer."

"Excuse me—"

"Change it. Get bangs."

"I like my hair—"

"You shouldn't."

"Ugh!"

Kiba frowned as she walked away. One down — tons more to go.

"Hinata," Sasuke slurred. "Buy me a drink."

She scowled. "My name's Emi."

He didn't appreciate her tone! "I'd remember a more pleasant face."

She rolled her eyes and got up. "Prick."

"Bitch."

Kiba smirked. That one was a little funny.

"So, you're getting divorced?" a girl yelled.

"Leave me alone," Sasuke muttered.

"He is!" Kiba said.

She nodded.

"I'll buy you a drink—"

"I'll talk to you when you take care of yourself better."

Her mouth gaped. What a douche!

Kiba just sat by and watched girls' confidence drop like flies. He was originally there to make sure Sasuke didn't kill himself (because, face it, this was his last chance with Hinata and he won't be getting another one. He did only have _one_ plan). However, now he was a little amused. If life's a bitch, he would go through what he went through all those years ago. He actually got a girlfriend back then. Some pretty girl, Kiba couldn't remember her name. Well, he couldn't remember her _real_ name. For some strange reason, this girl let Sasuke just play doll with her life: after a week he had everyone calling her Hinata; she had short hair in the beginning, but eventually got extensions and added bangs with that purplish dye the real Hinata had; she had to buy contacts to get her model's eye color. This freakish relationship lasted quite a bit (maybe about two months), but then it happened.

She. Went. _Tanning_!

After that, he never had a _serious_ relationship ever again — and Kiba was pretty sure that whoever he slept with he called them by a _name_ that wasn't theirs.

"Heeeey," Kiba called. Yeah, he was _way_ beyond buzzed. "Where are you _going_?"

Sasuke stopped, and stumbled slightly. "Home."

He needed to get there before his **evil** wife did!

"Oh… Okay. Um, bye."

Sasuke left. By the way, he lied! He was going to the liquor store to get all the lovely ingredients to a red apple martini — the EXACT drink Hinata drank back when things were still great! Back when he believed Naruto was dead in a ditch somewhere! What a backstabber! They used to be friends, best buds — PALS! Then he went on and betrayed him by making Hinata like him — all when he went to go _talk_ to her in high school. Yeah, right! Naruto knew that she would end up liking him. Why wouldn't she — she had no friends! And here they were, seven years later, and he was still making moves on her. Seriously? Yes, Sasuke partly blamed himself for what happened today, but he didn't have a choice. Naruto was the only guy he had to compete with to gain that inconsiderate girl's attention!

And he lost. And he was alone.

Opening the door to an empty house was never what he thought he was going to do today. Or ever again. Damn it! He thought she loved him like he did her! They had a dog and gym membership, damn it! Sasuke frowned over at Chidori sleeping in his little doggy bed. She was probably going to take him too, that heartless wench.

He didn't know how to make a damn martini, okay! So he just poured everything into a big cup: ninety percent was vodka, ten percent was whatever he picked up on the self next to the vodka. Just a fact: the two liquids he did have didn't make an apple martini. He took a huge swill of that concoction, which made his heart burn and it felt relieving! Too bad Hinata couldn't drink this right now because she wouldn't feel a thing, with her not having a heart and all. He drank the rest of the cup at that last thought. She was a vixen!

He stumbled to _**HIS**_ bedroom. Okay, he realized he had to face the shitty music tomorrow and actually get divorced, so he had a plan for tonight. He was thinking about this all the way to that stupid club that Kiba dragged him to. First, he was going to strip down to his boxers. Second, he was going to get another cup of whatever he made. Third, he was going to find a picture of her and either draw on her face or masturbate to the photo, he didn't know which one yet (most likely the latter). And fourth! He was going to cry himself to sleep.

That last idea just came to him. Clever, right?

Step one of the plan: complete! All of his clothes were right in the middle of the living room — he had no one to impress, so why not? He was drowning in the red cup when he swayed to his bedroom (screw step two; step three was more important) — right into the dark room, and plopping right onto the bed.

Well, he tried.

"OW!"

Sasuke nervously backed up and dropped the cup. Shit, man! He was too wasted to be getting robbed.

And low and behold, when he flipped that switch, there was the witch herself.

In a slutty bunny outfit. With bunny ears.

If this was an imagination, masturbating was going to be easier than he thought.

Praise alcohol!

Hinata saw him looking at her bare feet. "I…" She winced at her throbbing headache. "The shoes were uncomfortable…"

Sasuke just stared at her holding her head. "I didn't see you," he explained.

She glanced at him for lack of interest. Man, sometimes she just thought he was dumber than he presented himself.

"It's…it's okay."

He blinked a few times. His vision was messed up. "What are you wearing?"

"Oh! Um, well, I…I—"

"Never mind. I don't care," he said after shaking his head.

She was so confused. "O-okay—"

"Get out."

"What!"

"Get out of _my house_," he said.

She was astonished! He was kicking her out and calling it his house! The nerve of him!

Okay. It was obvious that he hated her now. So, she got up and headed for the exit. And he moved to the side to watch her walk away with her tail between her legs — though he was looking at the bunny tail placed on her ass. He wanted to die! His damn pride stopped him from sleeping with _that_? Humph. Now that he thought about it, she probably just came there to show him something he could and would never have! Fuck — it was working.

Hinata grabbed the doorway and glanced over her shoulder to see Sasuke gazing below eyelevel.

And yes, she knew he was looking at her butt, but thought of it as him saying, "Don't go!"

"No," she said. She turned back toward him.

Sasuke slowly looked back up to her and tried his hardest to glare. Wow, she smelled amazing! "What did—"

"This is my house too!" she exlaimed. Sasuke widened his eyes when she grabbed his hand with both of hers. She blushed and he just stared at her eyes that were looking downwards. He gulped as she squeezed his hand and stared up at his flushed face.

He was going to get laid — he was _**SO**_ going to get laid!

Then, she said it.

"We don't…have to be friends. I-if you don't want to."

JACKPOT!

Hinata jumped and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Sasuke had grabbed both of her arms and kissed her. She tried to wiggle out of his grip for air but he was crazily forceful — and drunk! He was so trashed! He _reeked_ of alcohol, inside and out. Her eyebrows hopped up to her scalp when he yanked at the top of her costume — which was a corset top!

In blatant terms, he tried to flash her while copping a feel.

He pulled away and yanked harder with an angry face. "Take this off…!"

"WAIT!" she yelled when he tugged another time.

Sasuke backed off when she pulled his hands away. _Man!_ He thought he felt a nipple.

Hinata took a breath, but jumped when she glanced down.

"Sasuke!" she squeaked and covered her mouth.

He rolled his eyes and wanted to turn and hide. _Was she serious?_ What did she expect!

"You're teasing me," he grumbled.

She shook her head and went to go sit on the bed. Sasuke followed but lied down. Screw this. He was going to TRY to go to sleep, though that was going to be hard with being sexually frustrated and all! Great, now he was going to be without happiness and a wife tonight. Why was she putting him through this turmoil? WHAT. A. WHORE.

She frowned at him, trying to cover herself up as much as possible. "I'm…" She sighed. "I…I look ridiculous, don't I?"

He glanced up at her and shrugged indirectly: too wasted to care.

"No," he replied.

She smiled at him and shook her head to herself. "I really wanted to make it up to you…so, I spoke to Kiba…"

So, Kiba put her up to this? Explained how he knew that they broke up — and the outfit.

"I was supposed to surprise you, but…" She felt like an idiot. "This isn't how I pictured my…first time."

She gulped with puffed cheeks. Slowly she felt weight lift off the bed. Sasuke was coming up like a vampire out of their coffin. She looked at him and jerked back a little at his dead face. Now he looked stoned. What did he do when he thought they had broken up?

"What did you say?" he asked.

Her eyes got big. "Oh…that I was sorry—"

"You're still a virgin?"

She nodded at his pensive face slowly. And eventually, he smirked.

He did everything right in high school, then.

Hinata thought that wasn't fair! "Have…have you ever—"

Sasuke patiently took off her bunny ears. "That doesn't matter," he said.

He smiled at her and couldn't help it. Man, he loved her to death.

She blushed ferociously when he embraced her and they both fell on the floor.

"Sasuke!"

THANK. YOU. LIFE!

Life was way too good! Three individuals knew that, and as Naruto pranced down the hallways of the courthouse he could see that today was going to be a great day. He had some files about divorce in this manila folder. He was _so_ going to take Hinata out to dinner tonight! Perfect. Perfect. Perfect!

"Hey, idiot."

Naruto frowned. If that was Madara, he was going to sue him with harassment. He's been busting his balls since yesterday!

He turned around and it wasn't Madara, but of course an Uchiha — damn vultures.

It was Sasuke, of course, and he was standing next to Hinata. He started to approach him and Naruto wrinkled his brow.

"What do you—"

Bam! Right in the cheek!

Hinata gasped when Naruto fell to the ground from the sucker punch.

"Sasuke!" she whined, but he ignored her. He smirked at the imbecile on the floor rubbing his cheek.

Hinata frowned. "Naruto," she called. "Are you okay?"

Sasuke folded his arms and scoffed. "He deserved it."

Naruto gave the ass an evil look. "HEY! What was that—"

Wait a second — Hinata was awfully close to someone she was going to be divorced to soon.

Her hands were clamped onto his arm.

She was still getting divorced…right?

And there was a second Naruto saw her become mesmerized with him.

His eyes widened. They were still getting divorced, right!

"How much are you going to charge her?" Sasuke asked.

"Wha…what?" Naruto was in shock.

"For your time." He sighed. This was annoying. "Whatever it is, I'll pay for it."

"It's free… But why would you—"

"Fine," he said and shrugged. He looked at Hinata. "Let's go—"

"WAIT!"

Naruto hoped off of the ground and basically pulled his hair out!

"Hinata!" he yelled. "Why aren't you—"

Sasuke heckled with a devious smirk. This bastard was about to be one-upped!

"We had s—"

"Sasuke!"

He grumbled and glared at her. Okay, _maybe_ he should learn how to control that.

"Fine, we're leaving," he said.

She smiled and nodded at Naruto. "Thank you."

His big blue eyes didn't say, "Your welcome."

"Hey," Sasuke called. "Naruto."

The blonde frowned with half-lidded eyes. "What?" he asked with exasperation.

Sasuke smirked. "I'll talk to you later."

Naruto gaped.

And in two weeks, he would have two of his closest friends back.

In three weeks, Kiba would still be single and still be in his abusive friendship with Sasuke.

In four weeks, Hinata would receive a brand new car as a present from her _fabulous_ husband!

In five weeks, Sasuke couldn't be happier and his life may have reached perfection.

Except for those back pains he was getting. He could really do without those.

And the nausea.

And everyone annoying the hell out of him.

At least he could have sex with his wife!

Well, most of the time.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked. She frowned when Sasuke rolled on his side.

"Yeah." That was forced and a complete lie. He felt terrible!

Hinata flinched when he dashed to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Gross. He was throwing up — and a lot recently. She bit her bottom lip.

Maybe she should tell him she's pregnant.

* * *

><p><em>D O N E!<em>

_(YESSS!)_

_I find it strangely interesting. The Couvade syndrome, or whatever._

_Okay! Time for a few facts:_

_~I hope you get the title for this story. Clue: title of this chapter._

_~This story could have simply been rated T, but I rated it M so I could curse and be perverted. You know, the usual!_

_~This was originally for Sasuke. Then I changed it to Itachi, then back to Sasuke._

_~I don't like you all for voting for a Sasuke comedy on poll (no one ever wants what I want!), but I'll face the music — unless it's really stupid then I'm going to have to go with Itachi on this one, guys. Sorry._

_I have five in mind, but only three are writable (no bodies for the others). Two are Itachi, one is Sasuke. One Itachi a marriage fic (what I would call this one) and it's a little crazy. The other is a "deal" fic (and has a funny Itachi/Hiashi). The Sasuke is a matchmaking-esque...thing (and is just crazy. Like "WTF! Hahahaah-O M G" crazy). So, feedback on these topics is appreciated! (Well, and… I also have dramas, but no one really wanted those -_-)_

_Thanks for reading, and hope to see you soon! :]_


End file.
